Guardians of Time
by Dana1
Summary: Everything changed in one single moment and everyone's about to realize there are consequences to every action. Chapter 11 added!
1. Surprising New Friends

Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns Leo, Kendrix, Mike, Kai, Maya, Damon, Jason, Tommy, Zhane, and Andros. I claim Dallas, Sora, Roland, Alexis (The memory of Alexis anyway.), Petra, Mira (Pronounced kind of like Mirror just drop the rer sound with an uh at the end.), Tierl, Chrisman, and Camie.  
Author's note: Ah another series with the Defenders. I said this on a message board I want to do a time travel series! This series I call Guardians of Time. This series presumes that the Astro Rangers left the group after Protectors of Space "The End of it All."  
Second author's note: This fic is really short. It's to give you an idea on what's going to be going on in the series it will introduce the new characters in the series. Well Leo's not new but to this series he is and so is Mira.  
Suggested reading: All of Zeo Disaster, Defenders sub-series, and Protectors of Space.  
Time frame: After Destined for Greatness for Lost Galaxy. For Defenders six months after Missing You. 

Surprising New Friends  
by: Dana

Leo, Kendrix, Mike, Kai, Maya, and Damon were fighting one of Scorpius's monsters. Mike, who had become the new Magna Defender, was turned away from the monster. The monster was preparing to fire. Leo noticed this right away.

"Mike look out!" He yelled. Without thinking Leo ran in front of the laser and was gone.

"Leo!" Mike yelled. He was furious. He glared at the monster. "You'll pay for that!" He swore. Mike tore into the monster with more fury then anyone had ever seen. The monster retreated through an open hole.

Mike ran towards it but Kendrix grabbed his arm. "Mike stop! We'll get Leo back!" She yelled.

Mike struggled when Kai and Damon got a stronger hold on him. "I have to get him back!" He yelled. 'Why couldn't they understand?' He wondered.

"Not this way!" Damon said. "Mike we've got to go! They aren't here! We can look for him on the MEGA Ship!"

Mike was pulled away and teleported onto the ship.  
"You know, it's nice not having to fight monsters all the time and act like somewhat normal people again." Sora, also known on Earth as Sara, Meyerson said leaning against her boyfriend Tommy Oliver as they walked through the park.

"I wish it was under better circumstances. I just can't believe Alexis died six months ago. Roland's still taking it really hard." Tommy commented.

"I know. She was always like another big sister to me." Sora said sadly.

There was a flash of light and a young man in a black leather jacket, red T-shirt and jeans appeared. He looked around confused.

He was about as confused as Sora and Tommy was. They both got into a fighting stance just in case. The young man did the same.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"I could ask you the same. Where am I is also what I want to know." The guy said.

"You're in Angel Grove California." Sora answered.

"As in on Earth?" He asked confused. "I was on Terra Venture."

"Terra Venture?" Tommy asked. "What's that?"

"What year is this?" He asked. 'If I'm in the correct year then they would know what Terra Venture is.'

"It is the year 1997." Tommy answered him.

"No way! I'm in the past!" The guy said.

"The past?" Sora and Tommy asked.

"I jumped in front of my brother and got hit with a ray from a monster and the next thing I know I'm here." He said.

"A monster? I thought those things were destroyed." Sora said.

"From a different planet. We had to step through a portal..." He stopped himself from telling them everything.

"Are you a Power Ranger?" Tommy asked. If he were then, it would make perfect sense.

"Yes. How did you figure it out?" He asked.

"Makes sense to me. Monsters from a different planet and stepping through portals." Tommy answered. "I've been a Ranger and Defender so long I can figure that part out."

"You're a Ranger too?" He asked.

"Yes. Well we are Defenders. However, we aren't much of a group anymore. I'm Tommy and this is Sora." He said.

"I'm Leo." He said and shook their hands. He was surprised when Tommy reached out and touched his shoulder.

"I'm going to teleport you up to the ship. Don't worry." He said.

Leo nodded.

When they got there the alarms went off. "It does that to everyone that the Talorn doesn't recognize." Tommy said with a smile. "Dimitria it's all right." He called. The alarms shut off. Tommy led Leo and Sora down the hallway. "It would be a good bet that Andros, Zhane, Dallas and Roland are in the Rec. Room." He said entering the Rec. Room.

Leo noticed this ship wasn't much different then the MEGA ship. He immediately saw the large picture on the back wall. It was of a young blond woman. A plaque said, "In memory of Alexis Rhea Verte who gave her life so that we could all go on."

Zhane jumped to his feet as soon as he saw them. "Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Leo. He's from the future I think." Sora said.

Jason, after being contacted by Tommy, teleported onto the ship in a flash of light. "What's going on guys?" He asked. He then saw Leo standing there. "Who's this?"

"We were just asking about that." Zhane said.

"My name is Leo Corbett." Leo spoke up. "I am from the future. I am a Power Ranger. We were fighting a monster when it fired at my brother. He didn't see it so I jumped in front of him. The next thing I know, I'm here."

"That's strange." Zhane said. "We'll help you as much as we can. By the way, my name is Zhane. This is Roland, Jason, Dallas, and Andros. You've already met Tommy and Sora."

A woman entered the room. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail but Leo could see the amazing colors of her hair. "What's up?" She asked.

"Mother this is Leo Corbett. Leo this is my mother Petra." Andros spoke up.

"Nice to meet you Leo. So what's going on?" Petra asked looking at the others. Zhane filled her in on what they knew.

"This looks like the MEGA Ship." Leo said aloud.

"MEGA Ship? This is the Talorn." Zhane answered looking at him puzzled.

"This is just too weird for me. Zhane you and Andros along with four other Rangers saved Earth from Astronema. Astronema was saved by Andros from what I read."

"There were thirteen of us. Twelve made it out of it alive and seven of us are standing before you. Astronema was destroyed." Zhane said.

Petra blanched and Andros put a hand on her shoulder.

Roland spoke up quickly. "You might be from a different dimension. The beam that hit you, may have been specifically made for your brother."

Leo shrugged this was all a little too weird for him.  
A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes stood in the room she shared with another girl named Camie wishing she had any kind of memory about her life. Chrisman said she was suffering from amnesia and she would probably get her memory back very soon. It had been way too long since she remembered anything. She couldn't even pinpoint back to when she realized she had no memory. She had no idea on how she got on this base or how long she had been on it. She's had amnesia for four months. How that was possible, she didn't know.

"Mira?" Camie called walking into the room. "There you are. Chrisman said he wants to talk to us."

"Okay Camie. I'm right behind you." Mira said and put down the stuffed koala bear she was holding that Tierl had given her. 'In case you are ever scared.' He had said.

"Did he say why?" Mira asked.

"Nope. Just that I had to get you pronto." Camie said and led the way down the hall.  
Petra sat in her room, that once had been Cassie and Ashley's, gazing out the window and at the Earth. Hearing that in another dimension her daughter was perfectly fine hurt her immensely. She heard a set of footsteps in the hall.

There was a light knock on the door. "Petra we need your help." Zhane's voice could be heard through the door.

"I'll be there in a second Zhane." Petra replied getting up from her spot at the window. She pulled the door open and saw Zhane waiting. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We've got an idea on how to try getting Leo back to the correct time." Zhane informed her as they walked down the hall.

When they got to the control room they found Jason, Dallas, Roland, Billy, Leo, Tommy, Sora and Roland were waiting.

Billy stood up from the monitor he was inspecting. "It's all ready to go." He said dusting his hands off. "Good luck guys." Billy said.

"What you're not coming with us Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Nope. I gave back my morpher just like the rest of the Astro Rangers did. This is your adventure not mine." Billy said sadly.

"Ah come on Billy. We know you don't want to leave Kimberly behind." Jason said with a smile. Billy had been dating Kimberly Hart for five months none of them could blame Billy for not wanting to leave.

"True but I wish all of you the best of luck." Billy said and teleported off the ship.

"Okay does someone want to fill me in here?" Petra asked.

"Sure." Zhane spoke up. "Billy and Roland have been working on a gadget that can help us try to get Leo back to the correct dimension. We aren't sure if it will work right away since we aren't sure where Leo came from." Zhane informed her and then went to the picture of Alexis. "Petra we've been discussing this all day. We want you to become the Comet Defender."

"Me?" Petra asked in surprise. "You want me to take Alexis's place? Why not Ashley or Cassie or any of the Astro Rangers?"

"Because you are the right person." Roland spoke up quietly. "Alexis would have wanted it this way."

"After all that I've done you want me to be a Defender?" Petra asked again not understanding.

"It's all right Petra. We all want you on the team." Dallas said and everyone else nodded.

"Okay I'll do it." Petra said taking the morpher.

"Dimitria start the machine." Zhane called.

"MACHINE IS STARTED ZHANE. ENTERING CODE 9883234498." Dimitria answered.

"Let's do it. Everyone ready?" He asked. They all nodded. "Let's go." The machine started and they were gone in a blur of light.

When the ship stopped they teleported to the surface of Earth.

People started screaming and pointing at the group as they walked out from behind a building.

"It's them!" A woman yelled. "They are even associating with my son Tommy and his best friend Jason." She hissed.

"Mom?" Tommy asked. The woman in front of him had dirt all over her face. Now that Tommy looked closer at the woman, he realized it was definitely his mother.

"Tommy and Jason get away from them." Charlotte Oliver yelled pointing her finger.

They Defenders looked around in confusion until they saw that the woman was pointing at Andros and Petra.

To be continued

You got the general idea of this series now. I hope you don't mind that I gave Petra the Comet Ranger morpher. This is going to be a fun series to right. I hope you all liked this fic. Email me at with comments and questions.


	2. Familiar Faces and Places

Disclaimer: Okay I claim Dallas, Sora, Roland, Alexis (The memory of Alexis anyway.), and Petra. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban.   
Suggested reading: I have come to call this whole thing The Defenders Saga. There are four parts and you have to read all the fics of Zeo Disaster, Defenders, and Protectors of Space. Also you should read Surprising New Friends. You would be completely lost if you didn't read it.   
Time frame: Starts where Surprising New Friends ends.   
  
Familiar Faces and Places  
by: Dana  
  
Petra, Tommy, Jason, Dallas, Zhane, Leo, Sora, Andros and Roland ran into an empty ally. They knew that Petra and Andros would be in serious trouble if they stayed in that area. Not to mention the fact that Tommy and Jason had already been spotted. "Well it's official this isn't the correct time period." Roland said looking past Zhane at the people approaching. "We gotta go!"   
  
"You think?" Jason said with a smile and they took off running down the ally.   
  
When they got to the next street Andros, who was in front of the others, stopped suddenly causing Zhane to run into him.   
  
Standing there was 'Andros'. He was shooting civilians. "Come on let's get to the Talorn." Zhane said and they ducked in a corner and teleported away.   
  
Roland hurried over to the consoles. "Dimitria is what I'm reading right?" 'I really wish Alexis was here.'   
  
"YES ROLAND. WE CAN'T LEAVE FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF HOURS. THE SYSTEM HAS TO RESET ITSELF." Dimitria informed him.   
  
"So what do we do for the time being?" Leo asked.   
  
"I say we check out this universe." Petra said with a sly smile. The others gave her confused glances. "Just watch." She said and turned into a much younger woman, late teens at the latest, with brown hair. "I didn't lose all my magic when Zordon destroyed the evil in the Universe. Don't worry I'll use it correctly. Do you want me to give you all a new look?"   
  
Everyone nodded. They all wanted to explore the new area. Petra closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon everyone had a new look. Zhane's almost white blond short hair became longer and had a sandier look. Dallas's auburn hair turned a softer brown, as did Sora's red hair. Andros's brown and blond hair shortened and was spiky and black. Roland's black hair turned almost orange. Leo's brown hair turned blond as did Tommy's, and Jason's.   
  
"Don't think we'll be recognized now." Zhane said looking into a mirror. "Let's go check it out." They nodded and teleported down.   
  
When they landed in Angel Grove, they split into groups. They were all somewhat curious what this dimensions Angel Grove looked like.   
  
Sora and Tommy walked to the park holding hands. "Still reminds me of the park back home. Nothing seems to have really changed here." Sora said with a smile.   
  
"It does doesn't it? Wait did you hear that?" Tommy asked and turned away for a second when he thought he heard people screaming. He started running in the direction that he heard the screaming. He saw from the corner of his eye Sora following him. He saw Ecliptor. He started to reach for his morpher when he realized he might cause confusion. He turned around and held up a hand to halt his girlfriend. 'She's right nothing does change. Andros?' He mentally called.   
  
'Hey Tommy what's up?' Andros's voice came through.   
  
'I thought you might want to be cautious. Sora and I are walking through the park and Ecliptor's attacking. Where are you guys?'   
  
'Surf Spot. Need help?' Andros sent.   
  
Tommy didn't answer because Sora, who had been trying desperately to get his attention and finally gave up, shoved Tommy to the ground hard. "Sorry sweetie but would you mind having mental conversations in safe spots?" She whispered.   
  
"Remind me not to ever get you mad." Tommy whispered and then smiled.   
  
"We should help them shouldn't we?" He asked.   
  
"You want to explain to Rangers from here why citizens are fighting Ecliptor?" Sora asked.   
  
"Good point. But I can't allow Ecliptor to do this." Tommy said and jumped to his feet and ran past Sora.   
  
"Tommy wait." Sora called watching him before running to catch up.   
  
Ecliptor turned around quickly upon hearing someone call the name of his number one enemy. He saw a young man with blond hair running his way. It was a false alarm. It was just some crazy kid. Maybe if he attacked this Tommy he could get the Astro Rangers attention. He pulled his sword and prepared to blast him.   
  
Tommy started to reach for his morpher when a flash of pink knocked him to the ground. It was the Pink Astro Ranger.   
  
"Get out of here!" She yelled. "We'll take it from here."   
  
Tommy was puzzled. That voice was so familiar. But it couldn't have been Kim. Could it?   
  
Sora ran over to her boyfriend and pulled him towards the bushes so they could watch and help if they were really needed. "Great job. That's all I need Tommy Oliver. A dead boyfriend."   
  
The Silver Astro Ranger turned around and looked puzzled.   
  
Tommy started to get a funny feeling about this group. The Pink Ranger sounded like Kim. He recognized the Hip-Hop Kido that the Black Ranger was doing. The Red Astro Ranger reminded him of Jason. If his suspicions were correct the Blue and Yellow Astro Rangers were Billy and Trini. He heard a teleportation sound behind him. He turned around and saw Andros and Zhane.   
  
"What's going on?" Zhane asked.   
  
"The Astro Rangers are fighting Ecliptor. They strangely remind me of the original team. I don't know why but they do!" Tommy exclaimed.   
  
"Well we're not morphing." Zhane informed them. "We would confuse everything if we do. Come on. Let's all go to the Surf Spot. We won't be much help here."   
  
The others nodded and followed his lead to the Surf Spot.   
  
They were about halfway to the Surf Spot. Something was bugging Tommy though. He stopped and the others looked back at him curiously. His eyes widened. He knew something was going to happen and he needed to help. Without thinking, he yelled "Lightning Power!"   
  
"Tommy no!" Andros yelled trying to grab Tommy's arm. 'Don't do it Tommy!'   
  
'It's a precog.' He sent. Then ran in the direction they had just come.   
  
"Dang it!" Andros yelled and ran after him. Zhane and Sora exchanged confused glances before running after the Wind Ranger.   
  
* * *  
Leo, Petra, Jason, Roland, and Dallas were sitting around the Surf Spot waiting for the others to come back. Andros had jumped out of his seat so quickly without warning that it had caused Zhane to run after him.   
  
"I wonder what's going on. I hope everything's all right." Petra said nervously. She had almost ran after her son but stopped and thought that Zhane could handle it.   
  
"Andros really looked worried when he jumped out of his seat." Roland said. "He had just been sitting there quietly then he ran out of the room."   
  
Dallas pointed her head towards the door and the others followed her. When they got to a clear spot that's when they contacted the others. "Zhane come in." Dallas said.   
  
"Hey Dal. Uh we've got Ecliptor problems in the park and are trying to catch up with Tommy. Would you mind joining us." Zhane said and the message cut off.   
  
"You heard the leader let's go." Dallas said and they all locked onto Zhane's location and teleported out.   
  
* * *  
Tommy meanwhile was running through the park back to where the fight had been. He had a bad feeling about the fight and knew he had to help. Now he would have a lot of explaining to do.   
  
He saw Ecliptor pinning the Silver Ranger to the ground. The other Astro Rangers seemed to have their hands full with the Quantrons and Darkonda and couldn't help the Silver Ranger.   
  
"Now I shall end this Tommy." Ecliptor said holding up a sword to the Silver Rangers throat.   
  
'Tommy? That explains why the Silver Ranger looked in our direction strangely.' Tommy knew he had to act quickly. He took out his laser pistol and shot Ecliptor.   
  
Ecliptor was enraged by this, moved away from the Silver Ranger, and headed directly towards Tommy. "I don't know who you are but your going to pay for that Ranger. I can guarantee it."   
  
Tommy was prepared to kick him but the Silver Ranger was back on his feet. He knew he had to distract Ecliptor in order to give the Silver Ranger a shot at the monster. "I know you but just not here." Tommy answered and watched as the Silver Ranger shot Ecliptor from behind. The monsters left upon seeing the nine extra rangers.   
  
The Red Astro Ranger stepped forward and said, "thanks."   
  
Roland looked at him confused. "Billy?" He asked.   
  
The Blue Astro Ranger was shocked. "How did you know my name?"   
  
"Um long story." Zhane explained.   
  
"Let's go up to our base and we can settle this." The Red Astro Ranger said.   
  
Each Astro Ranger grabbed one or two Rangers. The flashes of color ended up being red/gray, pink/purple/blue, yellow/orange, gray, purple, and silver. When they arrived in the base Leo was shocked. They were on the MEGA ship.   
  
The Astro Rangers unmorphed, Jason, and Tommy were shocked. They were looking at themselves.   
  
The Astro Rangers waited.   
  
"You wouldn't exactly know us but we'll show ourselves too." Zhane said. 'Guys make up a name when we introduce ourselves.' The others agree and quickly unmorphed.   
  
"Your right. We've never seen you before. My name's Jason and I'm the Red Astro Ranger."   
  
"I'm Kimberly and I'm the Pink Astro Ranger."   
  
"I'm Trini and I'm the Yellow Astro Ranger."   
  
"I'm Zack the Black Astro Ranger."   
  
"I'm Billy the Blue Astro Ranger."   
  
"I'm Tommy the Silver Astro Ranger."   
  
Zhane smiled before thinking of a name. "Most of us are Defenders. The other is a Ranger. We're all from a different dimension. My names Zeb and I'm the Star Defender."   
  
"I'm Danya and I'm the Sun Defender." Dallas said.   
  
"I'm Ryan and I'm the Solar Defender." Roland said.   
  
"I'm Andrew and I'm the Wind and Lightning Defender." Andros said.   
  
"I'm Shannon and I'm the Sound Defender." Sora said. "And Danya's sister."   
  
"I'm Travis and I'm the Lightning Defender." Tommy said.   
  
"I'm Jake and I'm the Thunder Defender." Jason said.   
  
"I'm Levi and I'm the Red Galaxy Ranger." Leo said.   
  
"And I'm Penny the Comet Defender." Petra said.   
  
"Pleased to meet you. Travis I want to thank you for saving me." The Silver Ranger said.   
  
"No problem." Tommy said a little bit uncomfortable but he tried not to show it.   
  
"So what brings you here?" Billy asked.   
  
"Well we're trying to get Levi back to his correct dimension." Zhane answered. "We accidentally ended up in yours. We can't try again for another two hours."   
  
"You're welcome to stay on our ship as long as you need." The Red Ranger said. "We're very grateful for your help today."   
  
"Hey no problem. That's what we do." Zhane said in his usual nonchalant way.   
  
Dallas elbowed him. "Ignore him. He's always like that. So uh can we get a tour or something?"   
  
"Sure! I'll give you one." Kim said.   
  
The Defenders and Leo followed her out of the Command Room. Tommy glanced at the other Tommy once more before slipping his hand in Sora's.   
  
What amazed the Defenders so much was the MEGA Ship looked just like the Talorn. Except this ship didn't have Dimitria it had a computer called DECA. Leo felt a little bit more at home then the rest of them since it was the same ship that he and the other Galaxy Rangers used.   
  
"So you've seen the ship." Kim said as they walked back into the Command Room. "Any questions?"   
  
"I have one." Andros spoke up. "Tell us about who you are fighting."   
  
"I can answer that Levi." The Red Astro Ranger said joining them. "We're fighting Petra, Jet, and their children Andros and Astronema. Though from what I hear Andros is only Jet's stepson."   
  
'I guess this is what it would have been like if my father hadn't taken me out of the hospital and away from my mother.' Andros thought sadly.   
  
"So anyway this man named Cordon recruited us all to be the Astro Rangers and well here we are." The Red Galaxy Ranger finished.   
  
"Cordon." Petra whispered. Andros gave her a small smile of reassurance.   
  
"So what's your dimensions like?" Billy asked.   
  
"Where I'm supposed to be, we're fighting a monster named Scorpius on a space station called Terra Venture." Leo answered.   
  
"Ours is a lot different. We are on downtime. There's no one to fight and until Levi appeared we've been enjoying the quietness." Zhane said. "But we don't mind helping Levi."   
  
Kim was looking at them for a second before grinning. "Let me try to figure out who's a couple! I'm really good at it!"   
  
"She is." Trini said. "She'll really surprise you."   
  
"Zeb and Danya, Travis and Shannon, and Penny and Andrew." Kimberly guessed and smiled.   
  
Petra tried hard not to laugh. Two out of three wasn't bad. "No we aren't going out Kimberly. But you got the others right."   
  
"Well still two out of three isn't bad." Andros supplied. "That was pretty good."   
  
"Rangers Petra and Jet have sent down Ecliptor and Darkonda to the shopping district." DECA informed them.   
  
"All right let's do it." The Red Astro Ranger called.   
  
"Let's Rocket!" Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Zack Trini, and Billy called.   
  
"We'd like to help." Zhane spoke up.   
  
The Astro Rangers thought about it for a second before deciding, "sure." The Silver Astro Ranger said."   
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Zhane called.   
  
"Sound Power!" Sora called.   
  
"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Wind Power!" Andros called.   
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called.   
  
"Comet Power!" Petra called.   
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.   
  
"Star Power!" Zhane called.   
  
"Go Galactic!" Leo called.   
  
They all quickly teleported to the park. The Astro Rangers and Leo took on Ecliptor and the Defenders took on Darkonda. Quantrons were sent down as well.   
  
Petra smirked as she threw energy at Ecliptor. Tommy and Andros may be the only ones who can draw on their powers but Petra still had her magic.   
  
"You're pretty good at magic Orange Ranger." Ecliptor commented.   
  
"Thanks." Petra said. "Took years of practice." 'Ah shoot I can't talk like this to this Ecliptor!'   
  
"See if you're just as good at magic as you are at dodging blasts." Ecliptor said and fired his sword at Petra.   
  
Petra hadn't had as much experience as the Rangers did at one on one attacks. She usually sent her Rock Drones down to take care of things. Andros, Sora, and Jason rushed over to give her a hand.   
  
"Hmm. A blue, black, red and orange rangers. Your just a few colors short of a rainbow." Darkonda teased.   
  
'This Darkonda is just as bad as the Darkonda was from our dimension.' Jason thought to himself.   
  
'Yeah. We'll just have to treat him the same.' Andros sent back, pulled out his weapon, and shot Darkonda away from his mother.   
  
Meanwhile the Quantrons were keeping the rest of the Defenders, Zack, Trini, and Billy busy as Ecliptor fought the Silver Astro Ranger, the Red Astro Ranger and Kimberly.   
  
"I see you brought reinforcements. You won't win even with them." Ecliptor said kicking The Red Astro Ranger in the arm.   
  
The Silver Astro Ranger called for his Silverizer and shot Ecliptor in the face, which infuriated the monster. "You're going to get it Tommy. I promise you that."   
  
The Silver Ranger just glared at him. "I don't think so Ecliptor. You say that every time we fight and you haven't done it yet."   
  
"Cocky aren't we Ranger? I wouldn't be if I were you." Anything else Ecliptor might have said was stopped as he was knocked down by the Red and Pink Astro Rangers. "You're just lucky."   
  
A monster appeared behind Tommy and seemed to shock him with something. "A present from Ecliptor." The monster snickered feeling the Ranger go limp.   
  
"Hey! Don't mess with my boyfriend." Sora yelled charging the monster.   
  
Dallas watched shocked as her sister started hitting the monster with all she had. Roland came up, pulled Tommy away, and helped Tommy to his feet. Tommy stood there unsteadily and watched his girlfriend too. He was amazed by how much anger she had.   
  
The monster hit Sora hard and sent her flying at her surprised older sister.   
  
That was more then Tommy could take. He could feel the lightning surging and he saw Andros turn toward him. 'Tommy don't!' He sent. But Tommy chose to ignore him and let the energy serge at the unsuspecting monster causing the monster to blow up.   
  
Tommy weakly crawled to his girlfriend and enacted his heeling ability.   
  
Dallas jumped off the ground and fought off the Quantrons that were approaching them. 'Take care of my sister Tommy.' Dallas said before flipping over one of the creatures.   
  
'I will Dal. Come on Sora wake up.' Tommy tried as he finished the heeling.   
  
Andros and Petra looked up wearily as they saw their own counterparts on top of the building looking down on the fight.   
  
'Great just we didn't need.' Petra thought as she and Andros got back into the fight.   
  
'Petra' stood watching the Orange and Red Rangers. There was something familiar about them. She grew tired of the fight and called Darkonda and the Ecliptor back. They would continue this another time.   
  
"Let's get up to the ship." The Red Astro Ranger said looking around and noticing some of them were barely standing. It had been a tough fight even though there were fourteen Rangers.   
  
The others agreed. Tommy cradled Sora in his arms. She was still unconscious.   
  
When they got to the MEGA ship everyone unmorphed. Tommy forced Sora to unmorph.   
  
Alpha hurried over to them. "Take her to the sick bay." It instructed. When they got there Alpha quickly scanned Sora. "She'll be fine soon. Whatever you did Travis helped her a lot."   
  
Roland looked at his watch. "We can continue now." He informed them.   
  
"Cool. Is Shannon all right to teleport?" Zhane asked the robot.   
  
"Yes Zeb." Alpha informed him.   
  
"Well it was nice meeting all of you." Dallas said. "Good luck."   
  
"Same to you too!" Billy said.   
  
They all shook hands and then the Astro Rangers and Leo teleported back to the Talorn.   
  
"Dimitria get us out of here." Zhane commanded.   
  
"ENTERING CODE 987898323 RIGHT NOW ZHANE." Dimitria said and they were gone in a flash of light.   
  
* * *  
Timari glared at the monitor as he watched the Defenders leave for an unknown dimension in hopes of getting back.   
  
"Tevu!" He yelled and waited for his second in command to come into the room.   
  
"Yes sir?" The large rock formation asked. He wasn't much different from the Rock Drones. Timari had stolen the idea from Petra and Jet.   
  
"I want you to find out what dimension the Defenders are going and alert me right away. We're going to make Petra pay for changing sides. And I know the perfect way to do it." Timari said and threw a fireball at the image of Andros.   
  
To be continued   
  
I hope the wait for this fanfic was worth it. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com with comments and questions roses and thorns and all that jazz.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Capture

Disclaimer: I claim Sora, Dallas, Roland, Petra, Timari, and Tevu. Oh and Lisa Varns Jonathon Stillar, and Gina Cellis, and Darcy Nichols. I do not claim Jonathon Tzachor, David Yost, Christopher Khayman Lee, or Justin Nimmo. They belong to themselves!   
Author's note: Remember this series is full of alternate dimensions. I changed the cast of Power Rangers in Space to make it even more interesting! No flaming for it please!   
Suggested Reading: You have to read all of Zeo Disaster, Defenders, Protectors of Space, Surprising New Friends, and Familiar Faces and Places.   
Time frame: Starts where Familiar Faces and Places ends.   
  
Capture  
by: Dana  
  
Sora opened her eyes and realized she was in the Infirmary. She didn't know how she got there. She did remember getting shocked by a monster and that was it. She saw Tommy's worried face leaning down towards hers. "Tommy?" She whispered and was shocked by how tired she sounded. "How did I get here?"   
  
"You were injured in a fight. I tried to heal you but you didn't regain consciousness till now." Tommy answered grabbing her hand.   
  
"Where are we?"   
  
"Back on the Talorn. We are in another dimension the others went exploring. I volunteered to stay with you." Sora looked at him hopefully. "No it's not the correct dimension unfortunately. You need to rest. That electric charge took a lot out of you."   
  
"You don't have to stay here Tommy. I'm fine."   
  
"But I want to. I don't mind being with you."   
  
"Well I feel fine now. Can we go check on the others?"   
  
"Dimitria?" Tommy called to the Defenders mentor.   
  
"SHE'LL BE FINE IF SHE LEAVES TOMMY. JUST KEEP AN EYE ON HER."   
  
"See? Dimitria says I can go. Let me go change and we can both go." Sora said and allowed Tommy to pull her to her feet. "You don't have to baby me Tommy. I'm fine. I'll be back in a second."   
  
Tommy went to change also. He put on a gray tank top and white jeans before waiting for Sora in the hallway. Sora was there a minute later in a blue T-shirt and black jean shorts. "Ready?" She asked. Tommy nodded and teleported to the spot the others were.   
  
They found Andros, Petra, Dallas, Zhane, Roland, Leo, and Jason standing around near a building talking. "What's going on?" Tommy asked.   
  
"We don't know. This area looks like a television set." Jason said pointing at the side of the building that was hulled out.   
  
They were looking in the other direction when someone tripped over Tommy's foot. He helped the person up and saw Alexis. "Alexis?" He asked in confusion.   
  
She gave him the strangest look. "Uh yeah. On the T V show Power Rangers in Space. The name's Lisa. Wait a second! Justin, Christopher, Gina, Jon, and Darcy shouldn't you be on the set?"   
  
"Uh we'll be on there soon." Zhane said with a confused look on his face. Lisa nodded and walked away. As soon as she was out of ear shot Zhane turned to the others and said, "What's going on?"   
  
"I don't know but she really did look just like Alexis. Maybe we should change back to our other disguises so we don't confuse them anymore." Dallas suggested. The others nodded and ducked into a deserted corner before they transformed.   
  
"Let's go see what's back here." Jason suggested. They were quickly stopped by security guards.   
  
"Where do you think you kids are going?" One of them asked.   
  
"To look around the set." Dallas said.   
  
"Well you're not allowed on the set young lady." The second guard said. "If you want to sign up for a tour of the studio you go sign up at the gate."   
  
"Thanks we will." Zhane said as they were ushered away from the set.   
  
When they got to the building that had the sign up sheet, they found a pamphlet of the show. "Power Rangers in Space." Sora read the front page. "What kind of name is that?"   
  
They started walking away and to a quieter area. "Hey Dal you might want to check out page four." Zhane suggested.   
  
"Why?" She asked flipping to page four. She found a picture of herself with a short bio. "Gina Cellis is twenty-four years old and this is her first TV role." Dallas stopped reading. "Who's Gina Cellis? Why does she look like me?"   
  
"I think in this dimension Power Rangers is a TV show." Tommy summed up. "Gina plays you, the Pink Astro Ranger, on a TV show."   
  
"But I'm a Purple Ranger if anything else. Why would I be pink?" Dallas asked in confusion. "And what's this Astro Ranger stuff? We were never Astro Rangers! That was Billy, Cassie, TJ, Carlos, and Ashley."   
  
"Calm down Dallas. It's another dimension is all. It's bound to be weird." Jason said.   
  
"I say we sign up for this tour and find out what is going on." Zhane suggested. The others nodded and watched as Zhane signed the sheet for the 3:00 tour. The others quickly followed suit using the names they had made up in the last dimension.   
  
"We've got a half hour. What do you guys feel like doing?" Petra asked.   
  
Andros was looking at a newspaper that he found on a park bench. "We're in Hollywood California. Wherever that is."   
  
Sora giggled after seeing Andros's confused face. "It's a town known for its movies and TV shows. I'm not exactly sure where we are. Or I'd suggest somewhere to go."   
  
"I say we go look around here." Jason suggested.   
  
That decision made, they started walking.   
  
***   
"Master! I found the position of the Defenders!" Tevu said excitedly.   
  
"Good. Where?" Timari asked walking over. Tevu gave him the piece of paper. "Good. Let's go there. This should be easy. There are no other Rangers to help them. Unless you count television stars." Timari said laughing. "Get the drones ready. We'll attack in an hour."   
  
"Yes my lord." Tevu said bowing before running to do what Timari demanded.   
  
"Get ready to say goodbye to your son, traitor." Timari growled; glaring at the image, he had of Petra.   
  
***   
A half-hour later the Defenders and Leo gathered around the building they had signed up. The tour guide stood marking names. They quickly gave her their names before moving away.   
  
"Okay people! We're about to begin the tour!" The tour guide yelled above all the noise. When she had everyone's attention, she informed them, "you are all in for a treat. You are all going to be able to see the show being taped!"   
  
Everyone else on the tour looked excited but the Defenders and Leo were nervous. They weren't sure if they wanted to see this show being taped. It seemed to them that the show was making fun of what they did for years. But if they were going to find out anything about this show, they would have to learn from watching it.   
  
They quickly filed into the studio and sat in the empty seats. Roland watched in amazement how fast people were setting up the lights and other items. He wished he could ask one of the technicians how the lights and computers were done. But he knew he couldn't.   
  
Leo watched in amusement at all the kids who seemed to be really excited about seeing this show. As it was, he knew the other Rangers were feeling out of place since they didn't have a little kid with them. The youngest of them, Andros, was seventeen. He saw the Zhane lookalike staring at them in curiosity. Leo quickly checked the others and noticed they were looking like they should.   
  
A voice spoke up. "Please welcome the stars of this show. First there is Gina Cellis who plays Dallas the Pink Astro Ranger!" Dallas's lookalike came onto the set and waved. "Next there is Lisa Varns who plays Alexis the Yellow Astro Ranger!" Alexis's lookalike came on the set. "Next there is David Yost who plays Billy Cranston the Blue Astro Ranger!" Billy's lookalike came onto the set and smiled. "Next there is Justin Nimmo who plays Zhane the Silver Astro Ranger!" Zhane's lookalike came onto the set, waved, and smiled a cocky smile. "And the last of the Astro Rangers is Andros played by Christopher Khayman Lee." Most of the crowd went crazy when Andros's lookalike came out. "Next are the two lady villains of the series. Astronema who is played by Melody Perkins and Petra whose played by Darcy Nichols." The crowd booed good naturally after they came out. Then the voice started telling the audience the rules of watching a show being taped. Then it started.   
  
Dallas watched her boyfriend's lookalike staring at her. She could have sworn he saw him wink at her. She didn't know if Zhane saw it, but he grabbed her hand quickly.   
  
Zhane stared at his lookalike. He saw the wink he gave Dallas. What gave that guy the right to wink at his girlfriend? 'Whoa calm down Zhane.' He chided himself. 'He doesn't even know Dallas. Maybe it's just a coincidence.' He felt Dallas put her head on his shoulder. He gave her hand a squeeze.   
  
Andros stood there not quite believing that he was staring at himself. Sure he had seen himself in the last dimension but this was different. This person wasn't Andros Dante. This was someone named Christopher Khayman Lee who was from Earth and an actor. The 'fights' comprised of short little action then stops and then doing it all over again. 'I see Roland's having problems with there being an actress that looks exactly like Alexis. Can't say I blame him.' He saw Tommy wink. Sometimes he knew he had to know how not to project his thoughts.   
  
He turned and saw his mother was looking uncomfortable. She was clutching a medallion tightly in her hand and kept looking behind her as if she thought someone was going to be there.   
  
Petra knew there was something wrong when her medallion, which was a gift from Timari, started glowing. She wanted to know what that meant. Timari was most likely destroyed. So why was the medallion glowing? She watched in shock when drones teleported down in front of the actors. Correction, Rock Drones.   
  
The Defenders and Leo jumped out of their seats but security surrounded them. Zhane was arguing with one of the guards. "We can help them!" He yelled. The guard looked at him in bewilderment but moved out of the way anyway.   
  
That's when Petra saw Tevu standing there. Timari hadn't been destroyed after all! She watched in shock as Timari jumped at her son. She knew this wasn't going to be good. She knew she had to keep an eye on her son in case that was what Timari was after.   
  
The actors were attempting to help but they weren't all into karate and were useless. Tevu spun around. "Long time no see Petra! Miss me?" He asked.   
  
"Oh not really." She said nonchalantly while trying to block his sword. "What does Timari want?"   
  
"I would think you'd know Petra. Your son Andros of course."   
  
"Don't you dare harm my son!" She yelled and felt her own magic surging. Before she could blast Tevu into a million pieces she felt something fall on her foot. She looked down and realized it was the medallion. 'Was that a sign?' She wondered. She vaguely heard Zhane call out the morphing call. Petra would have to worry about her medallion later.   
  
"Sound Power!" Sora called.   
  
"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Wind Power!" Andros called.   
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called.   
  
"Comet Power!" Petra called.   
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.   
  
"Star Power!" Zhane called.   
  
"Go Galactic!" Leo called.   
  
The audience let out ooh and ah thinking this was all a part of the show. The actors and actresses looked at the director in confusion and the camera kept rolling.   
  
'Great they think it's just some show. This is real.' Leo thought as he ran to get the audience out of the way. Their safety was of utmost importance. "You've got to get out of here! This is no joke!" He was yelling. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sora was doing the same thing.   
  
Zhane was shoved roughly into Andros causing him to fall. "Watch it Zhane." Andros called struggling to his feet. By then, everyone was forgetting to call each other by their fake names.   
  
"Not my fault Andros!" Zhane said struggling to his own feet. The fight was getting to them all. That was when he noticed that the Drones seemed to be completely concentrating on Andros. They weren't going to get Andros; Zhane was going to make sure of it.   
  
Petra was still struggling with Tevu when she heard a familiar voice a few feet away say, "the Comet Ranger Petra? I would have expected differently from a former queen of evil."   
  
Lisa looked up in surprise upon hearing all of the names of characters on her show. She turned to the director. "Is this some kind of publicity stunt?" She yelled.   
  
"No Lisa." Jonathon Tzachor yelled. "Be careful."   
  
There was another flash of light and another monster appeared behind Andros. He clamped his arm on Andros's shoulder in a form he learned a long time ago. Andros slipped to the ground unconscious.   
  
Zhane spun around in time to see Andros be picked up and placed over the shoulder of the monster. Zhane knew he had to act fast. He ran towards the monster before it had time to teleport away and kicked the monster swiftly in the arm causing him to drop Andros. Zhane stepped over Andros in order to protect him and didn't see the hit from the Drone that had been behind him.   
  
Timari smirked. 'Might as well take both of them.' He thought. He signaled the Drone to grab Zhane as he grabbed Andros. They were out of there before Petra could stop them.   
  
Petra ran over and tried to stop Timari but it was too late. She turned to Tevu and threw a fireball. It hit him on a glancing blow as he and the Drones teleported away. She weakly sank to her feet.   
  
Dallas jumped into leadership role. She noticed her sister and Leo re-enter the room. "Leo is everyone out?"   
  
"Yeah." Leo answered coming over to them. They quickly powered down and back to their normal selves.   
  
"That wasn't a joke was it?" Darcy Nichols asked.   
  
"Afraid not. Petra who was that?" Dallas asked.   
  
"An old partner of mine. I should have known he would do that. Now he's got both Andros and Zhane."   
  
"Excuse me are you trying to say you guys are really Dallas, Roland, and Petra?" Jonathon Stellar asked.   
  
"Yes. We come from another dimension. We are all Defenders except Leo who's a Galaxy Ranger."   
  
Roland's watched. "We can continue on." He informed his teammates.   
  
"Can we though?" Jason asked. "We can't exactly leave Zhane and Andros here with some villain.   
  
"I doubt they are actually here Jason. Timari has been working on a time device for a long time." Petra looked at the ground. "We were going to use it to go back and take Andros..."   
  
"Let's go up to the Talorn and figure this out." Dallas suggested. She knew she had to take charge. Zhane was gone that made her leader.   
  
"Good luck." The actors called not completely understanding what was gone.   
  
"Thanks." The Rangers called before teleporting away.   
  
***   
The Drones held Andros and Zhane in place as Timari paced back and forth. "This wasn't exactly my plan but without a leader they won't get far. Take Zhane to a cell. I want to deal with Andros first." He told the drones. The Drones quickly pulled a struggling Zhane away. "Now as for you Andros. Did you know that your mother, stepfather, and I worked together? We were putting together a time device to take you before your father did. Your mother changed sides and she's going to pay. I'm going to get my revenge through you." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.   
  
To be continued...   
  
I know it was short but I thought it got everything it needed across. Look for Guardians of Time #4 Regroup very soon! Email me with comments and suggestions at willow@grrtech.com.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Regroup

Disclaimer: I claim Sora, Dallas, Roland, Petra, Chrisman, Tierl, Camie, Mira, Timari, and Tevu. I also claim the Defender Powers, and the Guardian Powers of Ninjetti Hyena, Ninjetti Tiger, Ninjetti Panther, and Ninjetti Owl. Haim Saban owns everyone else.   
Suggested reading: You've got to read all of Zeo Disaster, Defenders, Protectors of Space, Surprising New Friends, Familiar Faces and Places and Capture..   
Time frame: Immediately following Capture.   
  
Regroup  
by: Dana  
  
Zhane was thrown into a cell and tried to rush past the Drones but wasn't fast enough. The cell door locked. Zhane got as close as he could to the cage door and peered out. He could easily see his morpher in one of their hands. He couldn't help but worry about Andros. He wished he could help. What did that thing have in mind for them?   
  
***   
Timari stared at Andros again before he slapped him hard across the face. Andros glared at him and tried to get free of the Drones. "Won't do you any good Andros. You being a Wind/Lightning Ranger I would suspect you must be a good fighter. Not that it will help you or anything." He turned to the Drones and ordered, "get both morphers and hand them to me." They quickly did so.   
  
Andros had a bad feeling about this. He wondered what was happening to Zhane. Was he all right? He was hit in the head again. Andros's head was spinning now. He had to fight to stay conscious.   
  
"Pay attention." Timari ordered. "No spacing off allowed." He signaled to Tevu to come closer bringing a medallion. "This is what I meant by getting my revenge through you." He said putting the medallion on Andros. "Everything I do to you your mother will feel. And don't think you can get this off. It'll shock you. I'm the only one who can take it off." He said and hit Andros once more causing him to slip into unconsciousness.   
  
***   
On the Talorn Dallas and Petra were talking in the command room. They hadn't jumped to another time yet. "I don't know Dallas. Timari is a tough one to deal..." She stopped and grabbed her head before slumping to the ground.   
  
"Petra!" Dallas said kneeling next to the older woman. "Petra are you okay?" She quickly noticed that Petra was unconscious. She contacted Roland immediately. "Roland come in."   
  
"Dallas?" Roland's voice came through.   
  
"Something's wrong with Petra. She passed out."   
  
"I'll be right there." Roland said and locked onto her signal and teleported. He saw Petra lying on the ground unconscious. "How long has she been out?"   
  
"Just a few seconds. She was talking to me then grabbed her head and fainted in the middle of a sentence. Do you know what's wrong with her?"   
  
"No but I think we should get her to the infirmary. I'll take her, you go see if you can find Tommy." Roland said picking up the Comet Ranger and hurried to the infirmary.   
  
Dallas went in the other direction to find Tommy. She found him in the Rec. Room with Jason, Sora, and Leo. "Tommy you need to go to the infirmary."   
  
Tommy looked at her in shock but followed her quickly out of the room. "Why? Is someone injured?"   
  
"It's Petra. She fainted. We don't know why, but Roland and I thought maybe you would."   
  
They stopped directly in front of the infirmary and walked in. Petra was still unconscious. "Nothing shows on this scanner on why she fainted." Roland informed them putting the scanner down.   
  
"I don't know how I can help but I'll try." Tommy said stepping closer.   
  
"That's about all we can ask for." Dallas answered looking grim.   
  
***   
Chrisman stood in the front of the room eyeing his fellow Rangers before speaking, "I just got an emergency message that Timari survived Antiqua's wave."   
  
Mira stared at him in confusion. "Who's Timari?" She asked. That was the first time she'd ever heard that name. Did she know it before? She hated not remembering anything.   
  
"An old partner of Petra and Jet's." He informed her. "The fear is that he might go after the Defenders. We are the only ones in the position to help them."   
  
"What can we do to help?" Camie asked.   
  
"We go find them." Chrisman said.   
  
"But how? There are a lot of places they could be." Tierl reminded him.   
  
"You forget Tierl we have access to these things." Chrisman said and stepped over to one of the computers and started typing in coordinates a hole appeared in front of them. "Shall we?"   
  
Mira flashed him a smile before following him through the hole. She could hear Tierl muttering something about it might not be the right coordinates but Chrisman didn't reply.   
  
"Have a little faith in me okay Tierl?" Chrisman said with a sigh pulling out a miniature computer and handing it to Mira. "See if you can find any scans of these life signs Mira."   
  
Mira nodded before starting the scan. "Who are we looking for?"   
  
"The Defenders. They are Rangers that Tierl, Camie and I have helped before." Chrisman answered.   
  
Mira nodded before looking back at the scans. "They've been here." She said. "Almost twenty-four hours ago."   
  
"How do we know if they are still here?" Camie asked. "They could have left already."   
  
"Somehow I don't think they have." Tierl said staring at something in the distance. The others quickly turned around. There was a television with the news on. They all hurried towards it.   
  
"Today in Hollywood things turned real when actual monsters from outer space started attacking the audience of a taping of 'Power Rangers in Space.'" The TV changed to a scene of eight morphed Rangers fighting the monsters and then the capturing of Andros and Zhane. "We don't know who the fighters were but if anyone knows anything, please call your local police station."   
  
"Well looks like they're still here." Camie summed up.   
  
Chrisman nodded and signaled them to follow him. They rounded the corner to see reporters interviewing the Rangers and hurried over. They realized something was wrong. There were Rangers that shouldn't have been there.   
  
"Ms. Varns do you know anything about the mysterious Rangers that helped you?" One of the reporters asked.   
  
"Only that they were from a different dimension. I wish we could thank them more but they left so quickly." Lisa Varns said.   
  
"Ms. Varns?" Camie asked. "That would explain why she looks like the former Comet Ranger."   
  
The others nodded and ducked back away from the crowd.   
  
***   
Zhane looked up when he heard footsteps heading his way. He jumped off the floor and ran over to the bars. He could see the Drones carrying Andros down the hallway. The door opened and before Zhane could do anything Andros was thrown at him. The door closed again. Zhane laid Andros down and examined him. There wasn't much damage except a bump on the back of his head. Zhane noticed the medallion almost immediately. 'Hadn't Petra been wearing that earlier?' He wondered but decided to ignore it for now. "Come on Andros wake up." Zhane said shaking his best friend in hopes of getting any response. "Andros can you hear me? Come on buddy wake up." Still Andros wouldn't open his eyes. 'What did that monster do?' He wondered. He looked up and saw Timari "What did you do?" He demanded.   
  
"That's none of your business Star Ranger. You weren't part of the original plan. But as I always say, every good plan can be tweaked to fit the circumstances. As for your little friend...Well his mother is going to pay for changing sides." He said with an evil grin. "Since you are the leader of that team you will be dealt with later, Zhane." He said and walked away.   
  
Zhane glared at the retreating form of his captor before turning his attention back to Andros who was beginning to stir. "Come on Andros open your eyes.."   
  
"Zhane?" Andros asked in a weak voice.   
  
"How are you Andros?" Zhane asked sitting next to him.   
  
"Head hurts." Andros said sitting up and leaning against the wall. He started to take the medallion off, and was immediately shocked. He tried again and was rewarded with the same shock. "Guess this doesn't come off."   
  
Zhane saw the worried expression on Andros's face. "What's wrong Andros?"   
  
"It's the medallion. I think it links me to my mother somehow. Our captor said that everything that happens to me she'll feel."   
  
Zhane sighed. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this mess. 'Some leader I am.' He thought.   
  
Timari appeared again "Good you're both awake. I think it's time we had a little bit of fun."   
  
Andros knew he didn't want to know what Timari was talking about. He was smiling at them sadistically. He waved his hand and the cage door opened. Andros and Zhane both made a run for the door, but were met by a large group of Drones. "I wasn't going to be that easy on you two. I'm not crazy." Timari said and the Drones pulled the two Defenders out of their cell. They were pulled down the hall to a room. The room was completely empty. Timari and Tevu followed them in. "I promised Tevu that he could be the one to deal out the punishment. So I'll leave you with him. Have fun!" He said with a smirk and closed the door behind him.   
  
Andros and Zhane waited for Tevu to make the first move. He just smirked at them. "Let me introduce myself to you. I am Tevu, Timari's second in command." He said then looked at Andros. "So you're the brat. I've heard a lot about you." Then he looked at Zhane. "And this must be Zhane the leader of the infamous Defenders. How you have fallen so quickly. I'm surprised your team stayed alive so long under your command. Oops one did die." He taunted. Zhane just glared at him. "Guess we'll add three more to that list." Tevu said with an evil grin. Andros and Zhane weren't sure how to respond to that statement. But Tevu didn't seem to be waiting for any kind of response. He started approaching them with whip in hand. "Let's see how much damage a whip can do."   
  
Andros and Zhane both immediately jumped into fighting positions waiting for Tevu to make some kind of move. Tevu signaled the Rock Drones to leave the room. "I can handle this by myself. One's nothing more then a child."   
  
Andros and Zhane knew they could handle Tevu a lot easier if they still had their morphers. Andros thought about it for a second. He knew that if his morphers were within eyesight he could bring them over with telekinesis but he didn't see them. Timari probably already knew about his telekinesis abilities. The whip hit Andros' arm so quickly he didn't have time to move out of the way. Andros put a hand to the injured spot and saw it was slightly bleeding.   
  
"Seems to work just fine." Tevu said with a smirk.   
  
Zhane was better prepared for the next shot that Timari sent. He skillfully moved out of the way by flipping over Tevu's head. He kicked the monster in the back. Tevu lost his balance fell on his face and became furious.   
  
"You're going to pay for that Zhane." Tevu swore jumping back to his feet. He blasted Andros with energy that knocked him into the wall. Andros fell dazed to the floor. He took out a sword and pointed it at Zhane. "Now how to make you pay." Tevu said aloud. "I could just kill you now, but Timari told me not to. Or I could just kill Andros, but Timari hasn't given me the okay to do that yet."   
  
Zhane felt his blood boil when Tevu said the word, yet. He knew he had to think of a way to get himself and Andros away from this place before they were both killed. Zhane saw out of the corner of his eye that Andros was using his telekinesis. He smiled as he watched Tevu drop the sword.   
  
"Oh that's right. The brat knows telekinesis. I forgot all about that." Tevu said picking up his sword again. "Nothing that can't be fixed." He took a wild swing, with the sword, at Andros who quickly moved out of the way. But the sword still nicked him.   
  
Andros looked down at his shirt and saw the slash. He wasn't caring about his own welfare. He was hoping this wouldn't hurt his mother too much.   
  
***   
Leo sat gazing out the window in the Rec. Room. The ship reminded him so much of the MEGA ship and yet it wasn't the MEGA ship. Everyone was trying to be helpful to get him back where he belongs. But Timari's got two of the Defenders, Petra still wasn't feeling well, and they still had no clue where to go next. He would never complain about problems he had in his dimension again after this experience. He turned around when he heard someone enter the room. It was Roland. "How's Petra?"   
  
"She's awake but not completely coherent. I don't have a clue about what's wrong with her. She doesn't seem to know either. Just complains her side hurts but there's nothing wrong. To be honest this scares me." Roland sat down next to Leo.   
  
"I was just thinking about my friends and my brother. I didn't mind jumping in front of my brother it's just that...my brother just got back from falling into a crevice and almost dying." Leo regretted those words as soon as they came out when he saw Roland's pained expression.   
  
Roland sighed before saying, "I wish Alexis was here. She was the one who knew about computers and injuries. I'm just the expert on machines."   
  
"Alexis was your girlfriend right?" Leo asked. Roland nodded. "Jason told me about what happened. I'm sorry."   
  
"She did it to save me. What she said still haunts me to this day. 'I made a choice Roland. Never forget that.' She never said what choice. It was like her own destiny was in her hands or something." Roland said almost crying but he stopped when he could hear screaming coming from the infirmary. Leo and Roland went running into the room.   
  
They saw that Dallas was the one that screamed. Petra was bleeding from her arm and stomach.   
  
"What happened Dal?" Roland asked in confusion while bandaging Petra's arm. Leo started to bandage her stomach.   
  
"I don't know. It was so weird we were talking and I look down and see that her arm was bleeding. I went in search of the first aid kit and came back and saw that her stomach was bleeding." Dallas answered.   
  
"That's odd." Leo remarked while placing the bandages back in the first aid kit.   
  
Roland thought about it. "Dallas do you think there could be someway that Petra and Andros have been connected?"   
  
"It's a possibility Roland. Petra did say that Timari hated her for defecting to our side. Maybe this is his way of getting revenge." She wondered how Zhane was. If this was true then maybe Zhane was hurt too. 'Oh please let them both be safe.' She silently prayed.   
  
Petra looked at them but didn't say a word. She knew what Roland and Dallas said was true. Andros's life was in danger. So was hers.   
  
***   
Tevu returned to the command room and bowed to Timari. "You called master?"   
  
"Yes. I want you to go down and attack the Defenders again. They haven't left that dimension yet. Do you think you can handle it?"   
  
"Yes sir!" Tevu grinned. He'd get another try at trying to destroy the Defenders. "May I take the Drones with me?"   
  
"Sure why not? Maybe you'll have better luck this time." Timari said. Tevu nodded and left with the Drones.   
  
***   
The Defenders and Leo, minus Petra of course, were fighting the Drones. Received the message from Dimitria that Tevu and the Drones were back. Obviously Timari didn't know they had left yet they realized.   
  
There was a flash of light bringing in the Ninjetti Rangers that helped them before and a new one in Red. "Thought you guys could use some help." Chrisman said as he helped Roland with one of the Drones. Roland nodded his thanks.   
  
Mira and Tierl were fighting back to back against the Drones. "Can't we transform or something?" Mira asked Tierl.   
  
"Well I don't think you as an owl would help but sure why not." Tierl said and closed his eyes for a brief second in concentration before changing to the hyena.   
  
Chrisman and Camie quickly changed into a tiger and a panther respectively.   
  
Dallas watched in surprise as the Ninjetti jumped on the Drones and held them down. Mira turned toward her and said, "pretty cool huh?" Dallas could have sworn she saw the girl behind the mask wink.   
  
Almost all of the Rangers had stopped fighting to watch in shock as Chrisman, Tierl, and Camie beat the Drones. Tevu realized that he was seriously out numbered and quickly left.   
  
After they left everyone powered down.   
  
"Thanks for your help again." Dallas said.   
  
"It's the least we could do. When we heard about the problems Timari was causing we knew we had to help." Chrisman informed her. "I don't think you've met our newest Ninjetti Ranger, Mira."   
  
"Pleased to meet you Mira. My name's Dallas. This is Roland, Jason, Tommy, Leo, and Sora."   
  
"That's a cool move you did." Tommy said. "Changing into your spirit animals."   
  
"Well Dulcea found something new to use as a weapon and asked us if we wanted to try it." Tierl answered. "First time we've ever had to use it in a battle though."   
  
"It's really cool." Leo said with a smile.   
  
"I don't think I know you." Camie said gazing at Leo. "You are new to the group?"   
  
"Well that's why we are in this dimension. My name's Leo Corbett I'm from another dimension where I'm a Galaxy Ranger."   
  
"My name's Chrisman and this is Tierl, Camie, and Mira."   
  
***   
None of them saw Timari who was sitting in a tree watching all of them with curiosity. 'So the council knows I survived. Pity for them. These Ninjetti Rangers could be trouble though. I sense something about one of them but it's probably just the fact that they transformed into animals. I will have to watch them very closely.'   
  
He teleported back to the dungeon of his ship. Andros's arm wound had stopped bleeding but his stomach wound hadn't. He signaled the Drones to follow him into the cell. "Your friends haven't learned yet what I can do so I think I will demonstrate. Drones, grab him and chain him up!" Timari said pointing at Zhane. They quickly did so.   
  
Timari grabbed Andros by the collar and pulled him to his feet. He quickly punched him in the stomach to stun him. He pulled out a sword and held it in front of Andros's chest. "Let's see what the Defenders do when Petra dies too." He started moving the sword closer and watched as Andros looked at him in fear.   
  
Zhane closed his eyes.   
  
To be continued   
  
Am I truly that mean to leave you waiting like that? Why yes I am! Stay tuned for Guardians of Time #5: Ninjetti Revelations. Email me at willow@grrtech.com with comments.   
  
  
  



	5. Only In My Dreams

Disclaimer: For Disclaimer please read Regroup. Only new character that I claim is Telia. However, I don't claim Sam Goodies, Burger King, or London Fog. 

Author's note: Not trying to give too much away some of the things in this fic may not make sense right now and don't get mad after reading it. There's a bit more to everything in this Saga then what appears.

Song note: The song I Knew I Loved You is by Savage Garden.

Suggested Reading: This is Guardians of Time #5, so please read the above four fanfics, Zeo Disaster, Defenders, and Protectors of Space.

Time frame: Starts where Regroup ends.

Only In My Dreams  
By Dana

Andros stared at the sword that was coming closer and closer. This was it. His dreams of being with Ashley, after this was all over, were shattered. Even worse his mother would die.

Suddenly the cage door swung open. "Master!" A voice called. "The rangers defeated us."

Timari lowered his sword long enough to glare at Tevu. "I know that! I watched the battle." His attention turned back to Andros who was struggling to get loose from his grip. "I haven't forgotten about you Andros."

However, Timari's momentary distraction was what Andros needed. He kicked Timari and the sword fell out of his hand then quickly picked it up with his Telekinesis.

Timari smirked at him as the sword disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Very clever Andros. You are much smarter then you look. It would probably be smarter to turn you evil then kill you but I know I can't. Your powers prevent it."

"Then let us go." Zhane said giving the chains another yank but they wouldn't budge.

"Now why would I do that Zhane?" Timari asked throwing Andros to the ground and spit on him. "You're not worth it. I'll deal with both of you later." He said and left the cell. The drones unlocked Zhane and quickly followed.

The Defenders and Leo were in the Control Room trying to decide what to do next.

"I think we should jump." Jason said. "We have no idea where or when Timari is holding them."

"I want to get back but Jason we need to find Andros and Zhane. That should be our first priority." Leo said.

"Dal you're the leader what do you think?" Sora asked.

'I don't want to think.' Dallas silently thought. "I think Jason has a point. We don't know when or where they are. Unfortunately, we won't be able to find out either right now. Dimitria get us out of here."

"RIGHT AWAY DALLAS. ENTERING CODE 98832321 RIGHT NOW." Dimitria informed them.

There was a bright flash of light.

"IT IS ALMOST MIDNIGHT MIGHT I SUGGEST THAT YOU WAIT TILL MORNING TO INVESTIGATE?"

Dallas nodded. "Okay everyone go back to your rooms. We'll meet in the dining area at 8:00 AM."

Tommy watched them all walk down the hall before following them. The past couple of nights he'd been having nightmares where Jason had to shake him to get him to wake up. Deep down he thought that there was something else about the nightmares that they were trying to warn him of something. When he got into his room he took off his shoes and climbed up to the top bunk. He noticed that Jason wasn't in the room yet.

He got under the covers and lay down. He was soon asleep.

I Tommy found himself back in Angel Grove. He walked into the Surf Spot, one of his favorite hangouts when he came back from KO-35. He saw Adele working behind the counter looking older then the last time he'd seen her. He saw an older Jason talking to Emily near the counter. Dallas and Zhane sitting at a table with a three-year-old girl, Roland, and a woman he couldn't identify.

He spun around and saw Cassie and TJ and whispering to each other and laughing at some joke. Carlos handed a glass of juice to Ashley before kissing her on the cheek. Where was Andros? He wondered. He'd always thought that Ashley and Andros would be together.

He heard a familiar voice behind him. It was the only voice he could pick up. He turned around and that's when he saw Sora. She was talking to Petra. "I can't believe it happened five years ago today." Sora said.

"I know. But if they hadn't done it we wouldn't be here." Petra said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who?" He yelled but as usual in his dreams, no one answered him.

The room seemed to fill with the sound of lightning. He looked up as his vision was flooded with a bright light and he was falling. Someone was calling his name.  
"Tommy."

/I "Tommy." The voice repeated shaking him. Tommy opened his eyes and saw Sora looking at him. He sat up on his bunk. He looked at her in surprise.

"Jason told me about your nightmares. We switched rooms just for tonight just in case you had another nightmare so I could be there if you wanted to talk." Sora said.

Tommy sat up on his bunk and moved over so Sora could join him. "You didn't have to Sora. I'm okay."

"Tommy that nightmare was anything but okay. You were tossing and turning so much I was afraid you'd fall off the bunk. Tell me about it Tommy. I want to know."

"I don't want to talk about it." Tommy said looking away.

"Tommy it'll help if you talk about it. Maybe we can figure out the meaning."

Tommy sighed. "I'm afraid that they aren't actually nightmares. Ever since the training on Terqan, my visions have been stronger and clearer. I no longer just get a feeling something's going to happen I see it."

"Tell me what you see." Sora said in a softer voice.

"I see the future. I see everyone together but Andros isn't there and neither am I." Tommy paused. "You and Petra are saying something happened five years ago that day but not what. Then there's the sound of lightning and a flash of light and you calling my name."

Sora just sat there shocked. That wasn't exactly what she expected Tommy to say. "Maybe it's just a nightmare."

"I've had the same one for the last couple of nights Sora. It couldn't be just a nightmare."

"Maybe it's just showing you what could happen so you can change it?" Sora suggested. She hated seeing her boyfriend like this.

"I don't even know what happened to know how to change it. I really hope that it's not a vision. I don't like what it showed." He said turning away. He didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes. He was afraid of being hurt again. Both Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hilliard had dumped him and he didn't want to face that again. He knew what he had just told Sora would make her dump him. Who would want to date a guy that was going to end up dead?

Sora didn't say anything she just looked at her boyfriend. The pain was very evident in his eyes. She decided to tell him know how she truly felt about him. "Tommy when your parents introduced us eight months ago, I immediately liked you. I guess there is such a thing as love at first site. I knew, then, that I wanted to know you better. I've only known you for less then a year and I know already that I love you." She remembered a song she had heard a few times. "I don't mean to sound corny but it's like that song by Savage Garden 'I Knew I Loved You.' That's exactly how I feel." She said blushing.

Tommy knew the song well and could hear the song in his head. Sora started singing it softly.

Tommy was almost crying at the end. "Same here Sora." He held her in his arms the rest of the night.

Jason walked into his room the next morning, to find Tommy and Sora cuddled together on Tommy's bunk. He hated to wake them but it was almost 7:45. He walked over and gently shook them. "Sorry guys it's almost 7:45."

Sora uncurled herself from Tommy's arms and headed to her room after calling goodbye to both of them.

"So Bro care to explain?" Jason asked with a slight smile.

"Explain what? We both fell asleep on my bunk. Nothing happened." Tommy said jumping off his bunk and quickly got dressed. Jason did the same and then they both headed toward the control room.

The others were all there waiting. "You ready to check out this place?" Dallas asked.

"Wait are you up to it Petra?" Roland asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I won't Timari keep me down." Petra said fingering the medallion that wouldn't come off.

They quickly teleported down and ended up in a giant mall.

"What?" Dallas asked in surprise. "We are at..."

"A mall!" Sora finished for her with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess it's a good thing we have money." Petra said grinning also.

"Well we should take advantage of being here." Dallas said. "Let's go shopping! As that cartoon we watched at my parents house once said, charge it!"

Jason, Leo, Tommy, and Roland groaned. The three girls laughed.

"Why don't we split up?" Petra suggested. "I'm sure the guys don't want to tag along with us while we're at the clothing stores."

"Sounds good. We'll meet back here in two hours okay?" Dallas asked. Everyone nodded.

As they separated, they didn't notice Camie, Mira, Chrisman, and Tierl come through the doors. "Okay our goal is to find out why they were sent here." Chrisman said. "For some reason I don't think this will be any good. Why don't Tierl and I follow the guys and you two can follow the girls."

Timari watched this from the ship. "Those Guardians are meddling again. Well they can't stop this plan. Telia!" He called.

A young woman appeared. She had long brown hair that ended just above her waist and dark brown eyes. "Yes?" She asked.

"How's your new skill coming along?" Timari asked his younger sister.

Telia wasn't sure what he meant right away but smiled when she did. "Oh that. I think I'm ready to try it out."

"Well I have the perfect person you can try it on." He zoomed in on the intended Ranger. "When he's separated from his friends you can go down and try it. You only have two hours to find him though."

"No problem. He'll be putty in our hands when I'm finished with him." She glowered when she saw the Guardians. "Oh and one more thing. Remember, Timari, Camie is mine." Telia said and disappeared.

Timari smiled. This was going to work out well.

Tommy watched Leo and Roland go into the music store before pulling Jason aside. "I need your help."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need your help picking out an engagement ring." Tommy said excitedly.

"Engagement ring?" Jason said confused then grinned when he figured it out. "You're going to ask Sora to marry you?"

"Yep. Come on. I think I saw a jewelry store down here." Tommy said and hurried away. Jason hurried to catch up with him. When he did, he found Tommy staring at a ring display. "Hey Jase what do you think of that one?" He asked pointing to a ring with a pearl in the center and small diamonds on either side of the pearl.

"Looks like a great one. I think Sora will like it."

"I think so too. Do you have it in a size six and a half?" Tommy asked the salesman. He had asked Dallas Sora's ring size back in February and still remembered it.

"Let me go check in the back for you." She said and left she came back a couple minutes later. "You are in luck. There was one in that size."

After Tommy had purchased it, he and Jason left the store. "You want to go back to Sam Goodies?"

"You can go there I think I am going to go up to the food court and get something to drink." Tommy said to Jason. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Telia he's alone." Timari said to his sister who had returned. He turned and saw her fingering the scar that was on her cheek. "I promise you. When you finish with him, you can go after Camie. But not before."

Telia nodded and teleported down. She found the Ranger sitting alone drinking some brown like liquid from a cup staring off into space. She went over to a restaurant called Burger King and ordered a lemonade thinking it sounded safe. She walked over to him. "May I join you?" She asked.

"Sure." Tommy said looking up at her and gave a small smile.

"This mall sure is crowded today." She said. "My name is Terry."

"I'm Tommy."

"You seem kinda down. Anything I can help you with?" She asked. She had to get Tommy's trust first.

"Just thinking about things is all." He started to get up.

"Oh I'm sorry if I am prodding. I didn't mean too."

"That's not it. I have to meet someone. I said I would catch up with my friends at Sam Goodies. It was nice talking to you Terry."

"I'll see you around then." Telia said frowning. She had to think of some way to keep him there. "Oh I'm headed to Sam Goodies too. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure."

'This is too easy. He's falling for it. It won't take long to break him.' She stopped walking when she felt the presence of her number one enemy. 'Not now! I can fix that.' She closed her eyes for a second before smiling. She hurried to catch up with Tommy.

Camie and Mira walked towards the food court still looking for Petra, Dallas, and Sora. Camie stopped. 'What's she doing here?' She wondered. She looked around quickly for Telia but couldn't find her. She was overcome with pain, and fell to her knees gasping for air.

Mira turned around. "Camie! Camie are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec." She whispered. She slowly stood up. "Contact Chrisman and tell him that Telia's here."

"Who's she?"

"I'll explain later. Just do it." Camie said trying to wave away the people that were coming over to check on her.

Mira nodded and hurried to a quiet spot. She raised her communicator. "Chrisman come in it's Mira."

'What's up?'

"Camie collapsed. She told me to tell you that Telia's here."

'Telia? No wonder she collapsed. Where are you two?'

"In front of London Fog."

'We'll be right there. Keep Camie from going after her.' Chrisman cut off communication.

Mira hurried back to Camie.

Telia walked towards Sam Goodies frowning. 'I hope the other Defender brats aren't there. That would ruin everything.' When they got to Sam Goodies, she followed him in.

After a few minutes, Tommy turned to her. "They aren't here."

"That's a shame." She said picking up a CD that said 'Janet Jackson Design of a Decade 1986/1996.' "Here's the CD I was looking for. I love Janet Jackson."

"I'm not too crazy about her but Sora likes her." Tommy said picking up a Meatloaf CD.

"Sora is your girlfriend?" Telia asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully soon to be my fiancée."

"How sweet. You're going to propose to her. She must be special. How long have you been dating her?" Telia asked glancing into his eyes. She knew she had to act fast if they were going to do this.

"Yes she is special and I've been dating her about eight months." For some reason, he couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Well I hope you don't mind me asking but I was wondering if you could help me find a friend. Her mother said I would find her here and well I guess we missed each other."

"Sure no problem." Tommy said frowning. He was having difficult concentrating. "I'm new here though so I don't know how good of like I'll have finding her." He felt Telia's hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?" He asked weakly unable to move. He was becoming very tired.

"You looked kind of ill. Are you feeling all right Tommy?" She asked trying to hide her smile. 'Another minute and he won't even know his own name.'

"Yeah just really tired." He said dropping into her waiting arms.

She noticed he was out cold. "Lightning Rangers are so easy to get to." She looked at him before brushing away a lock. 'Strong mind powers? Ha. They can't stop mind control.'

"Do you know where she is?" Chrisman asked Camie.

Camie was still shaking off the pain she had felt. Her eyes started to drift to a store downstairs. She took off running when she saw Drones with her. She also saw Tommy being carried away. "There she is!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs trying not to knock anyone over.

Tierl turned around and saw Jason, Roland, and Leo. "Don't just stand there! You've got to stop her!"

They nodded and followed the Guardians down the stairs.

Dallas, Sora, and Petra came running down the hallway when they saw the drones and the strange woman. "Tommy!" Sora cried.

"It's Morphin Time!" Dallas yelled.

"Sound Power!" Sora called.

"Thunder Power!" Jason called.

"Solar Power!" Roland called.

"Comet Power!" Petra called.

"Sun Power!" Dallas called.

"Go Galactic!" Leo called.

"Ninjetti Owl!" Mira called.

"Ninjetti Panther!" Camie called.

"Ninjetti Hyena!" Tier called.

"Ninjetti Tiger!" Chrisman called.

Telia turned around. "Long time no see Camie." She said in a menacing voice. She turned back to the Drones. "Take him up. I'll deal with them." Her eyes turning back to Camie.

"No!" Sora yelled charging at the drones that held Tommy. More Drones quickly surrounded the others to keep them from helping.

"Leave the Purple Guardian to me." She told the drones. "Let's continue the fight Camie. I almost beat you last time."

"Almost beat me? You were nearly unconscious if I remember correctly." Camie said ducking the sword that appeared. She kicked the older woman in the chest and watched her fall to the ground.

"You remember incorrectly. You were the one nearly unconscious. If your friends hadn't saved you, you would be dead." Telia said picking herself off the ground.

"Does it really matter Telia? That was almost a year ago." Camie said bringing out her boomerang.

"Guess you have a point. But you will die this time. I promise you that."

Jason flipped over the drones and landed next to Sora. "Jason we can't let them take Tommy." Sora said while punching the drone in front of her.

"I know. Come on. If they are anything like the ones we fought in our dimension these will be easy to beat." Jason said taking out his blaster. He shot one of the Drones in the shoulder causing it to drop Tommy. "See?"

The drones went away from Tommy and started attacking the Thunder and Sound Defenders giving Petra a chance to grab Tommy and teleport out.

Telia turned around. "You idiots! You let the Lightning Ranger get away!" She yelled. She struck the ground with her sword splitting the ground in half. Everyone rolled away but unfortunately for Mira, one of the Drones shoved her hard and she fell into the hole.

"No Mira!" Tierl yelled running to the edge of the crevice. He could see her holding on to the edge.

Leo watched it happened and closed his eyes. 'This can't be happening again.' He thought at he raced towards Tierl to give him a hand. But stopped when he saw an owl fly out of the hole.

The owl quickly changed back to Mira. "These powers are definitely useful." She said grinning.

Telia frowned. The plan had gone sour. It was time to regroup. "Until next time Camie." Telia said and disappeared with the Drones.

"I hate her." Camie said aloud kicking at the ground.

Chrisman put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get her next time. Now bout Tommy." Chrisman said turning towards the others. "He'll be fine. Just make sure he gets some sleep. He will most likely be exhausted. Just give him time." He turned back to his teammates. "I think it's time we went back to our base." The Guardians were gone in a flash of light.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to the ship." Dallas said.

Two days later Tommy walked into the eating area feeling a lot better. He had spent the last couple of days in bed sleeping. Now his strength was back and he was mad. He couldn't believe he had let an evil being tricked him like she did. He looked around and noticed no one was on the ship. He hurried into the Command Room. "Dimitria where are the others?" He asked.

"THEY ARE EXPLORING THE NEW TIME. THEY SHOULD BE BACK UP SOON." Dimitria informed him. "TOMMY SHOULDN'T YOU BE RESTING?"

"I feel a lot better. Maybe I should join the others." He said and started to raise his communicator.

"THE OTHERS ARE FINE TOMMY. YOU MAY BE FEELING BETTER BUT YOU STILL AREN'T AT 100. YOUR MENTAL STRENGTH IS STILL TOO LOW. YOU CAN'T RISK IT."

Tommy knew he couldn't argue with her. His mind still felt a little fuzzy. "Let me know when they come up." Dimitria nodded. He walked back to the eating area, picked up an apple, and started eating it. He was very hungry. He hadn't eaten in two days.

His communicator beeped. "Yes?" He asked.

"THEY ARE BACK."

"Thank you." He said jumping out of his seat and ran back to his room to get the ring. He had just picked it up when he heard someone enter the room. He turned around and saw Sora.

"There you are Tommy. I'm glad to see that you are up." Sora said.

"Sora I want to ask you a question." Tommy said shyly.

"Go ahead Tommy. You can ask me anything." She said nervously.

"Sora I love you with all my heart." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Sora started crying but was able to say the one word. "Yes!"

To be continued

Sorry the fic took so long. But I hope you enjoy it. Look for Guardians of Time #6 Ninjetti Revelations soon.


	6. Ninjetti Revelations

Disclaimer: If you've seen them on TV they belong to Haim Saban. If not, they belong to me.  
  
Song note: The song in this fic is called Lonely Nights and it's by Scorpions.  
  
Suggested reading: Zeo Disaster, Defenders, Protectors of Space and the rest of Guardians of Time.  
  
Time frame: Right after Only In My Dreams.   
  
Ninjetti Revelations  
By Dana  
  
The other night dear while I was sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and cried  
"You Are My Sunshine"-Lost In Reality  
  
Jason walked into the room he shared with Tommy. He saw that he was awake. "Hey bro."  
  
"Hey." Tommy said sitting up. "So how was the dimension?"  
  
"It was the wrong one. Other then that, it was okay. Nothing special."   
  
"Well I asked Sora to marry me. And she accepted!" Tommy said smiling.  
  
"Congrats bro. I'm happy for the both of you."   
  
"I'm happy that she accepted. I love her Jase." He admitted.  
  
"I can see that. I know you two will be happy together."   
  
Sora came into Dallas's room with a smile. "Hey Sora. You look happier then you did earlier."  
  
"Just talked to Tommy."   
  
"Oh so he's awake? How's he doing?"  
  
"He's doing pretty good." Sora paused and raised her left hand up.   
  
Dallas looked at her for a few seconds before smiling. "He asked you to marry him!" This was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes. I said yes!"   
  
Dallas pulled her younger sister into a hug. "That's great! I am so happy for you both." She let go and sneezed.  
  
"You okay Dal?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah just a cold. I sometimes get a cold when I'm stressed. One time I even lost my voice."   
  
"Better not let that happen this time. We need you to lead us." Sora joked. Both sisters sat on Dallas's bunk and joked around.   
  
"I better ask Dimitria to send us to another dimension." Dallas said standing up. "Congrats again."  
  
"Thanks." Sora said watching her older sister leave the room.   
  
Dallas walked down the hall and stopped when she saw a flash of light. When the flash was gone, a box was in its place. Her name was written on it. She carried the box into the control room.  
  
"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED DALLAS?" Dimitria asked.  
  
"Yes. Could you check this box to make sure it's safe?"  
  
"NO PROBLEM DALLAS." A beam quickly scanned the box. "IT IS SAFE TO OPEN. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?"  
  
"Could you change dimensions? I think it's time to look elsewhere."   
  
"ENTERING CODE 234890 NOW."  
  
Dallas opened the box and found pictures in it. The pictures were of herself, Roland, Alexis, and Zhane. There was a note in the box that said 'I found these thought you might want them.' It was unsigned. 'Who would send this to me? And where'd they get it?' She wondered. She sneezed again.  
  
"ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT DALLAS?"   
  
"Just one of my stress colds. I've had them before no big deal."   
  
"JUST DON'T LOSE YOUR VOICE THIS TIME."   
  
"You know what? Sora said the same exact thing earlier." Dallas said with a smile. "Could you contact the others?"  
  
A few minutes later the others appeared in the control room. "What's up?" Leo asked.  
  
"We've changed dimensions. Just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go exploring." Dallas said nonchalantly.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Jason kidded.  
  
"I guess not." Dallas said with a grin.   
  
They teleported down to Earth. "Well this doesn't look like Angel Grove." Tommy said.   
  
"Looks kinda like Beverly Hills." Sora said eyeing the expensive shops.   
  
Petra was standing at a newspaper stand. She came back. "According to the newspaper we are in Silver Hills California in the year 2001."  
  
"Silver Hills? I've never heard of that." Jason said.   
  
Dallas sneezed again. "Excuse me. Hey look there's a store called Nick of Time. I wonder if they sell watches. I could use a new wristwatch."  
  
"The sign says odd jobs Dal. I don't think they sell wristwatches." Roland said. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Fine just a cold." Dallas said. She was beginning to hate that question.  
  
Robots appeared in front of them. "Hey Jase do those remind you of Cogs?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Kinda." Jason said. "Probably just as smart."   
  
Dallas looked around and saw no one was around. "It's Morphin Time!" She called.  
  
"Sound Power!" Sora called.  
  
"Lighting Power!" Tommy called.  
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.  
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called.  
  
"Comet Power!" Petra called.  
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.  
  
"Go Galactic!" Leo called.  
  
They started to fight the robots when five new rangers appeared. With their help they were able to beat the robots. "Who are you?" The Pink Ranger asked them.  
  
"We're the Defenders who are you?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Time force." The Pink Ranger replied.  
  
"Look why don't we go in there and talk." The Red Ranger said pointing at Nick of Time. They walked into the store and demorphed.  
  
"I'm Jen. This is Wes, Trip, Lucas, and Katie. You are?" The Pink Ranger asked.   
  
"I'm Dallas. This is Roland, Petra, Jason, Leo, Tommy, and Sora. We come from another dimension."  
  
"Wow." Wes said. "The others come from the future."  
  
"Cool." Sora said and watched as her sister sneezed again. "Dallas are you sure you're feeling all right?"  
  
"Yeah it's just a cold." She swatted her sister's hand away.  
  
"Dal I think you've got a fever. Maybe you should go up to the ship." Sora suggested.  
  
"I'm fine." Dallas protested. She smiled at the others. "I get stress colds sometimes."  
  
"Dallas I think you should go up to the ship." Petra said. "You won't help us if you are sick."  
  
Dallas nodded and before teleporting up she turned to Roland, "Don't forget Roland. You're leader." She said and was gone in a flash of purple light.   
  
Roland frowned. He hated being leader more then Dallas did. But it was an order they had all agreed to years ago. But he never thought he'd have to lead with that kind of order. But since Alexis...'Don't think about it Roland!' "So what were those things we were fighting?" He asked Jen.   
  
"Cyclobots." Jen answered. "Robots that when destroyed fall apart leaving nuts and bolts."  
  
"Like Cogs." Tommy said. "You aren't fighting the Machine Empire are you?"  
  
"No never heard of them. We're fighting Ransik and his daughter Nadira." She looked over and saw the ring on Sora's finger. Her heart broke at the sight. 'I miss you Alex.'   
  
"What brings you guys here?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well I come from a different dimension. I landed in theirs and they said they'd help me get back to where I belong." Leo informed her.  
  
"We haven't been successful in finding the dimension though." Jason said.  
  
"What is this place?" Sora asked looking around. "It looks to be some kind of clock tower." She said uncertainly.  
  
"That's exactly what it is." Trip said. "See there's the stairs that lead up to where we stay. You want to go see it?"  
  
"Sure." Sora said and followed Trip up the stairs. The others followed them. They looked around. "What a beautiful window." She said gazing out of it. "Great view too."  
  
"I agree." Wes said. "I used to come here a lot when I was younger."  
  
"Hey. Who's that?" Petra asked pointing out the window at a woman opening the door.  
  
"It's Nadira." Lucas said and rushed down the stairs with the others following.   
  
She smiled evilly at them. "Who are these people? Decide to call for help?" She asked. She looked the newcomers over with a smirk. "There's something different about you two." She said looking at Roland and Sora. "You are Kerovian correct?"  
  
"How...?" Sora started to ask.  
  
"How could I tell? I can tell from your readings. That, and the fact that I talked to Timari. Though I could have sworn, he said there were three of you. Oh well. Cyclobots get them!" She yelled as more Cyclobots appeared. Then a monster appeared.  
  
Roland looked around wearily before yelling, "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Sound Power!" Sora called.  
  
"Lighting Power!" Tommy called.  
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.  
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called.  
  
"Comet Power!" Petra called.  
  
"Go Galactic!" Leo called.  
  
The Time Force Rangers morphed also.   
  
A flash of Purple, Red, White, and Black appeared and in its place were the Ninjetti Guardians.   
  
"More Rangers?" Nadira whined. "Where do you keep coming from?"  
  
The fifteen Rangers quickly disposed of the monsters. "Those Cyclobots were about as dumb as putties." Tierl said. Tommy and Jason looked at him strangely. "Or so I have heard."  
  
'Real smooth Tierl.' Chrisman thought.  
  
Tommy started to talk to Wes about something but Jason just stared at Tierl. There was something about him that struck him as odd. He'd have to ask him about it later.  
  
"Thank you for the help." Jen said.  
  
"No problem." Chrisman said.  
  
The Time Force Rangers invited them into the clock tower and they talked for awhile.  
  
"Well I'm going to go check on Dallas. Do you guys want to come?" Sora asked the Defenders as they started to walk away from the clock tower. Almost all of them went up.  
  
"Come on we've got work to do." Chrisman said to Tierl, Camie, and Mira.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jason asked Tierl.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who are you?" Jason asked. "You seem to know so much about us and we know absolutely nothing about you."  
  
"You don't want to know Jason." Tierl said and kept walking.  
  
"I do want to know. There's something about you that just doesn't add up." Jason said grabbing his collar.  
  
"Defenders had to protect their identity correct?" Jason nodded. "Well so do we. We aren't your normal Rangers. I gave up being a normal Ranger when we..." Tierl trailed off.  
  
"When you what?" Jason asked. He wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Fine you really want to know? Jason I gave up being a normal Ranger when we left for the Peace Conference." Tierl looked around quickly and dragged Jason to a quiet area where he reluctantly changed images. Standing in front of Jason was Zack Taylor.   
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Of course you don't. Remember when we were called back to save Tommy? Well Zordon brought me up to the Power Chamber later and told me of what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to be a guardian. Then when the Turbo Rangers saved Trini and me from Maligor and Divatox, Zordon told me I had to go. I'm the Black Hyena Ninjetti Ranger and I'm also the Phantom Ranger. To sum it all up I'm a member of the Guardians. I usually stay in a place where time doesn't exist. I go help where I am needed. You wanted to know now you do."  
  
"What about Chrisman, Camie, and Mira?"  
  
"They're all Guardians too. I didn't know them before I went to Phaedos over three years ago. None of them are from Angel Grove. The four of us aren't the only guardians Jase. Antiqua and Zordon were guardians also but on a different level as is Dimitria. They stayed in one place unlike Chrisman, Camie, Mira, and me."  
  
Jason stood there speechless. He had never even considered what Tierl was telling him.   
  
Zack looked up at him before changing back to Tierl. "Please don't tell anyone not even Tommy. I'm going to be in enough trouble just telling you." Jason nodded reluctantly. "I've got to go." Tierl said and disappeared.  
  
Jason teleported back to the ship.  
  
***  
Dallas got out of her bed tiredly the next day. She hated being sick. She stumbled into the eating area. Everyone but Roland was in there eating. "Have we jumped yet?" She asked.   
  
"Nope. There's some technical difficulties." Sora said.  
  
"Is that where Roland is?" Dallas whispered.  
  
"I don't think so. He hasn't left his room yet. I hope he didn't catch what you have." Leo said.  
  
'I wonder.' Dallas's eyes fell onto the calendar that hung on a wall. 'I forgot what today was.' She thought as she ran out of the room.  
  
"What's the matter with Dallas?" Jason asked. The others shrugged.  
  
***  
Dallas knocked gently on Roland's door. "Go away." He called.  
  
"Roland it's Dallas. I know what today is please let me in." The door opened.  
  
"Dal do you realize she would have been 23 today?" Roland asked without turning around.  
  
"I know Roland. I think about her almost every day. I know what you're going through Roland. Talk to me."  
  
"I miss her so much Dallas. I keep thinking that if only I had been watching Astronema she wouldn't have jumped in front of Astronema and she would still be here."  
  
Dallas put her hand on his shoulder. "I know Roland. I may not have been on the ship with you guys but I know."  
  
"I'll be okay Dallas. You don't sound like you're too well should you be out of bed?" He said making note of the fact that Dallas was losing her voice.  
  
"I've got to be up to lead you guys in case Timari shows up the next place we are. I know you Roland. You don't like leading."  
  
"Neither do you." He said and smiled.   
  
"That's better! Now you're smiling! I'm going to go make some tea. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Dallas nodded and left the room.  
  
Since you're gone   
There is an empty space   
Since you're gone   
The world is not the same   
I go back to the places we've been   
It feels like you're still there   
I live all those moments again   
Wishing you were here   
Since you're gone   
There is an lonely heart   
Since you're gone   
Nothin' is like it was   
There are memories all over the place  
Bringin' it back all so clear   
Remember all of those days   
Wishing you were here   
All those lonely nights   
I gotta fight for you, yes I do   
Yes I do   
Since you're gone   
There is a heart that bleeds   
Since you're gone   
I'm not the man I used to be   
I follow you steps in the snow   
The traces disappear   
We know what we've lost when it's gone  
I'm wishing you were here   
All those lonely nights   
I gotta fight for you, yes I do   
Yes I do  
  
Roland looked at Alexis's picture hanging on the wall. He knew it was time.  
  
***  
Dallas walked back to Roland's room five minutes later. She knew Roland wasn't okay. She knocked. "Hey Roland?" there was no answer. "Roland are you still in there?" still nothing. She typed in the code that opened all of the doors and jumped back in shock.  
  
"No!" She screamed. "No!"  
  
***  
Zhane watched as Tevu walked away from the cell. He looked at what he supposed was food with disgust. He wasn't sure if it was alive or dead. He turned around when he heard Andros drop the food with a loud bang. "That bad huh?" He joked. He quickly shut up when he saw how pale Andros was. "Andros?"   
  
"Roland." Andros said.   
  
To be continued.  
  
I know that's cruel but you'll just have to wait till A Royal Return. I think that's the next fic in the series. Bet you can guess what that's about.   



	7. A Royal Return

Disclaimer: If you've seen them on TV they belong to Haim Saban. If not, they belong to me.  
  
Suggested reading: Zeo Disaster, Defenders, Protectors of Space and the rest of Guardians of Time.  
  
Author's note: I am going to finish this series! I'm determined to! This saga is my 'baby'. This particular series is going to take a few very interesting turns. Secrets will be uncovered that will tear the team apart at the core. I once entertained the idea of a spin-off for this saga involving a certain thing that happens in this chapter. But I don't think so. Things get a little weird in this chapter so bear with me. It has a lot to do with later events. Series name should give you a clue on what is going on. Short fic sorry guys.  
  
Time frame: Right after Ninjetti Revelations.  
  
A Royal Return  
By Dana  
  
Dallas ran into the room sobbing. "Roland!" She checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive. She grabbed one of Roland's clean shirts to try to wrap his slit wrist. The others came running when they heard her screams.  
  
"Oh God." Jason said as he and Tommy lifted Roland off the floor. Dallas didn't let go of his wrist.  
  
They headed for the Infirmary. Petra picked up some of the bandages that were lying on the counter. "Anyone know anything about stitches?" She asked. "The cut looks deep."  
  
"This is a time where it would be good to have an Alpha." Tommy said.  
  
Leo took the needle and thread. "Alpha 6 gave me enough stitches that he finally taught me how to do them." He said with a small grin as he started working on Roland's wrist.  
  
"He's going to be in pain." Sora said.  
  
"Roland and Jimanya were the ones who administered the pain killers so I don't know what to give him." Dallas said. She started reading one of the boxes. "Never mind. There's instructions." She gave Roland the appropriate amount of painkillers.  
  
"Why would he try to kill himself?" Sora asked. "I thought he was handling Alexis's death."  
  
"Today would have been Alexis's twenty-third birthday. That along with the depression that he still had probably was too much." Dallas said. "I know how he feels." She said sadly.  
  
"He'll be all right Dal." Jason said that with more confidence then he felt.  
  
The alarms started going off on the ship making everyone jump. "Yes Dimitria?" Dallas said into her communicator.  
  
"THE MONSTERS THAT WERE ATTACKING YESTERDAY ARE ATTACKING AGAIN. IT'S UP TO YOU IF YOU WANT TO HELP THE TIME FORCE RANGERS."  
  
"I think we should help them." Tommy said.  
  
"Well someone needs to stay with Roland." Petra said.   
  
"I agree. Petra you stay with Roland while we help the Time Force Rangers."  
  
"No way Dallas. You're still sick. You need to stay up here." Jason said.   
  
"But..." Dallas started to say.  
  
"No buts." Sora said. "You may be our leader but we outrank you right now."  
  
Dallas couldn't help but smile at her younger sister. "Okay I see I don't have much of a choice." Then she realized they would need a temporary leader. It had to be either Jason or Tommy. She thought about if for a few seconds before deciding. "Jason you're in charge." She was glad when no one argued.  
  
"Ready guys?" Jason asked. The others nodded. "It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Sound Power!" Sora called.   
  
"Lighting Power!" Tommy called.   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Comet Power!" Petra called.   
  
"Go Galactic!" Leo called.   
  
They teleported out. Dallas watched them before sitting down in the chair next to Roland's monitoring table. 'Why Roland? Don't you know you aren't the only one hurting? Zhane's not here and I need you!'   
  
Roland remained unconscious.  
  
***  
When the Defenders landed on Earth, they hurried over to the Time Force Rangers. They helped them. "Thanks for coming." Jen said as she kicked a Cyclobot away from her.  
  
The fight went about the same as it did last time. Just when they thought the fight was over, something very strange happened.  
  
Leo just completely disappeared. So did Wes. "Wes!" Jen yelled looking around for him.  
  
"Leo?" Petra called.   
  
"What happened?" Jason asked shocked by the turn of events. They all demorphed.  
  
"Could Leo have gone back to his correct time?" Sora asked.  
  
"Could have but Wes is from this time." Trip said.   
  
"Well we've got to find them." Petra said. "I mean we've already got two missing Rangers. At least we know where they are! Now Leo and Wes have disappeared to who knows where."  
  
"Maybe I can answer that." A voice said from behind them. Chrisman and Camie were standing there. "Timari has them."   
  
"He and Telia must have been bored to capture a Ranger from this time period." Camie said.  
  
Chrisman gave her a look she quickly shut up. "They'll be all right for now I'm sure."   
  
"Yeah. They just like tormenting us Guardians." Camie said fingering a small scar that was on her cheek. She was determined to settle the score with Telia.   
  
"Just you Camie." Chrisman said with a grin. Then he turned his attention back to them. "We'll help you locate them. If you need us, Dimitria knows how to get a hold of us." He said and teleported out with Camie.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Katie asked.  
  
"Haven't known them that long." Jason said truthfully. He thought about the secret he knew about Tierl. Tierl was Zack. One of his oldest friends and yet he couldn't tell the others about it. "But they do seem to like to pop in and out when there's trouble. Come on let's go back to the ship and continue searching." Jason said to the other Defenders.  
  
"We'll look for them from here." Trip said watching them go.  
  
***  
Back on the ship, Dallas's communicator went off. "What is it Dimitria?" Dallas asked.  
  
"I AM GETTING A MESSAGE FROM PRINCESS JIMANYA OF EDENOI." Dimitria said.   
  
"I'll be right there." Dallas responded. "Let her through." She commanded.  
  
"RIGHT AWAY DALLAS."   
  
Jimanya appeared. "Dallas I have a favor I must ask of you on behalf of the Lightning Council."   
  
"You helped us so much of course we'll help you." Dallas answered.  
  
"I know you are trying to get Zhane and Andros back and Chrisman has informed us that Leo has now been captured." Dallas was confused. When was Leo captured? "And with Roland not fit to fight, I know this isn't the time to come to you for help." How did she know these things? "But a problem has arisen back home. Timari has gone to your dimension and is attacking Earth since there aren't any Rangers on Earth. I will send the code to Dimitria." She said.  
  
"Thank you Jimanya. We'll be there as soon as we can." Dallas said.  
  
Jimanya nodded and cut off communication.  
  
"Dimitria teleport the others up here and then send us back." Dallas said. A few minutes later the others teleported into the room. "Guys Jimanya just contacted us. Timari is attacking our dimension. It's because there aren't any Rangers on Earth."  
  
"Are we going to go stop him?" Petra asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. Dimitria input the code and let's go." Dallas said to her mentor.  
  
"YES DALLAS. INPUTTING CODE 9823235 NOW."   
  
There was a flash of light. Jason went to a drawer and pulled out the Astro Morphers. "We might need the others help." He said.  
  
"Good thinking. Dimitria can you teleport Ashley, Billy, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos up here please?" She noticed the others staring at her. 'Man I'm starting to sound like I can't do anything by myself.'   
  
A few minutes later Ashley, Billy, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos joined them. "What's going on?" TJ asked.  
  
"Yeah. Some monster started attacking yesterday." Cassie said.  
  
"Jimanya told us that. We need your help against Timari." Dallas said.  
  
"Where's Roland, Andros, and Zhane?" Ashley asked nervously when she noticed they weren't there. 'I hope nothing happened to them.'  
  
"Timari captured Andros and Zhane." Petra answered. "We don't know where they are being held. And Roland is in the infirmary."   
  
"Could you fill us in on who this Timari person is?" Billy asked.   
  
"All we've noticed is that he also uses Rock Drones." Carlos said.  
  
The Defenders took turns explaining what had been happening since they left the dimension.   
  
"Poor Roland." Cassie said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"You were almost captured by Timari's sister who used mind control?" Billy asked Tommy in surprise. "I didn't think that was possible to use on Lightning Rangers."  
  
"Lightning Rangers may not be susceptible to spells but are to mind control unfortunately." A voice said from the viewing screen. They turned around and saw Jimanya was there. "Hey the gang's all here. Cool." She got a chuckle from some of the rangers. "Seriously though there are some things you need to know about Timari's reason for being here."  
  
"I thought you said that he was attacking because there were no Rangers in this dimension." Sora said.  
  
"That's true. But there's something else going on. With Antiqua and Zordon gone there is an empty void in the commanding of the Rangers." Jimanya said. "Like I said to Dallas without Rangers here it leaves Earth easy for the pickings. The Aquitar Rangers can't come here because it's not easy for them."   
  
"What about Trey?" Jason asked.  
  
Jimanya looked at Jason sadly. "Unfortunately I have bad news concerning Trey. He died from a deadly virus that's from Triforia. I'm sorry to have to tell you that Jason. I heard you two were close."  
  
"Guys what about leaving the Astro Powers with us? If someone else takes advantage of this Earth will at least have some protection." TJ said.  
  
"Not a bad thought. After we drive Timari away we might do that." Dallas said.  
  
"Hold on guys. I'm getting word on Timari." Jimanya said and disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a startled look on her face. "I never knew Timari to play cat and mouse. He left."  
  
"He what?" They all asked in shock.  
  
"Where did he go?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Don't know. Guess he found out you were back. Telia's more for the games. Hmm." Jimanya said thoughtfully. "I think it's wise to leave the Astro powers on Earth."  
  
"Are you coming back to help us?" Tommy asked. He was feeling weird.  
  
Jimanya grinned. "I think my capacity as your mentor is over for now. My doctor said gallivanting around the galaxy might be dangerous in my condition."  
  
"Condition! Are you all right?" Jason asked. They just found out Trey died. What if Jimanya suffered from the same illness?  
  
"I'm quite fine Jason. I'm pregnant." Jimanya grinned. There was a chorus of congratulations. "Thank you. Contact me if you need anything." She said and cut off the signal.  
  
"Tommy!" Sora screamed. Bringing everyone's attention away from the viewing globe. Tommy collapsed to the floor.  
  
Everyone surrounded him. Tommy opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly. "Tommy are you all right?" Ashley asked.  
  
He blinked at her in confusion. "What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you were all right." Ashley repeated.  
  
"What did you call me?" Tommy asked sitting up.  
  
"Tommy." Sora was worried. "You know who you are right?"  
  
"Yeah I know who I am. But I'm not Tommy! I'm Andros."  
  
To be continued! 


	8. Pain Filled Hearts

Title: Pain Filled Hearts  
Author: Dana   
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mild violence and a some curse words. Couples of characters break down and start cussing.   
Summary: They've got Andros in Tommy's body now can they get Zhane, Leo, and Tommy in Andros's body back? And what the heck is going on with five rangers that know way too much?   
Author's note: There is a lot of foreshadowing of the next fic in this series called Loss of Light. I'm going to be stepping the series up faster. There were supposed to be several fics between this fic and Loss of Light but I changed my mind. Things are going wrong for a few of the characters.   
Disclaimer: If you've seen them on TV, they aren't mine!  
  
"What do you mean you're Andros? Come on Tommy quit joking," Jason said.  
  
"I'm not joking Jason. One minute I'm in Timari's dungeon and the next I'm on this ship in Tommy's body. We must have somehow switched bodies. I was feeling weird before it happened then boom I'm here." He turned to look at Ashley and the smile on his face looked like it was going to split his face in half.   
  
Sora shuddered at that. Sure it wasn't actually her fiancé but it was weird to see Andros in Tommy's body do that.  
  
"Do you know where you were?" Petra asked. "Maybe if you know that we can bring Zhane and Tommy back."  
  
"I'm not sure. I know I was on Timari's ship." Andros paused. "Why is this in my hand?" He asked holding up the amulet.   
  
Billy was staring at it. "Let me see it." He said and walked over to a console.   
  
"Does anyone besides me find it weird that it happened as soon as Jimanya left?" Dallas asked.  
  
"It always seems like she and the Ninjetti Rangers know something we don't." Sora agreed.  
  
"I know!" Dallas said. "She knew about Roland. And she knew about Leo before I did. How did she know that? And why do the Ninjetti Rangers seem so unfazed by what's happening? They were making jokes about it. What the heck is going on?"  
  
***  
Zhane was looking at Tommy in confusion. "You aren't Andros?"  
  
Tommy shook his head. "I don't know what happened. I was feeling really weird and the next thing I know I'm here in Andros' body. We were talking to Jimanya and then I'm here."  
  
"SO what's been going on there? How's Dallas handling being leader?"  
  
"She's doing fine I guess. She got what she called a stress cold." Zhane chuckled at that. "Roland had to be leader for the day." Tommy avoided telling him about Roland's attempted suicide. "Oh and Sora and I are engaged."  
  
"Engaged?" Zhane didn't know all of the English words. "Does that mean you are getting married?"  
  
"Yeah. We are planning to get married when we get back. We think both of our parents would kill us if we didn't."  
  
Zhane contemplated that. "How does one become engaged?"  
  
"I asked Sora. Why Zhane? Are you planning to ask Dal?" Tommy's grin was unnerving on Andros' body. It was hard to see someone else in his best friend's body. "I think it's sweet. You two make a cute couple."  
  
He blushed. "How did you ask Sora?"  
  
"Well I got on one knee and told her how much I loved her. Then said will you marry me?"  
  
"And she said yes?"  
  
"Yep. Oh yeah and I had a ring for her. I bought it during one of our jumps. We actually landed in a mall." A shudder ran down 'his' back at the memory of that. Now he was on their ship. Could he survive that again?  
  
Zhane looked at him in concern. There had to be something he wasn't telling him. He was about to ask when the cell door opened.  
  
Timari and Telia entered. "Where's the necklace?" Timari asked. That's when Zhane noticed it had disappeared. Maybe when Andros and Tommy switched bodies the necklace lost its hold. Zhane hadn't wanted to know that Tommy was in Andros' body. Now he'd probably figure it out. Timari was staring at Tommy strangely. "You aren't Andros!" He said and threw a fireball not that far from Tommy's head. "Damn that Jimanya!" He yelled and stored out of the cell. Telia followed him.  
  
Zhane looked at Tommy in confusion. "Why'd he blame Jimanya?"  
  
"I don't know. We were talking to Jimanya right before it happened, but I don't know why he blamed her. Have you seen Leo?"  
  
"Leo? No why?"  
  
"He disappeared along with a ranger we met named Wes. We thought that Timari had them. Chrisman said he did."  
  
"Chrisman? Sounds like you guys have been busy. Tell me what's been going on!" Zhane said looking Tommy straight in the eye. "All of it Oliver."  
  
***  
Jimanya entered her and Jorgan's room. "How'd it go?" Jorgan asked as soon as she entered.  
  
"Timari left right away. I hate what we are doing to them! They are going to realize something's up eventually." Jimanya said sitting on the bed.  
  
"You know very well that you can't tell them anything. The consequences are too high."  
  
"I know but they are my responsibility. I made an oath when I became a mentor for them. I wonder if the Guardian Ninjetti's go through this too."  
  
"Of course they do! They are sworn to secrecy too. You think they enjoy monitoring the space time continuum? It's got to be harder on them then you."  
  
"I had to tell Jason what happened to Trey today. I felt so bad for him. No one ever told him Jorgan! Makes me want to quit and go back Edenoi and be queen."  
  
"Jimanya you need to calm down. I know things are going bad but there's nothing else you can do." He held her as she cried.  
  
***  
"You have to be kidding me!" Jason said. "We can't jump! We need to get them back first. Andros and Billy are working on finding them."   
  
"Dal come on think! What's the point of jumping if we don't even have Leo!" Sora said trying to use common sense.  
  
"What's going on?" A pain filled voice asked from behind them. They all turned around to see a tired looking Roland.  
  
"Roland you should be resting." Petra said. She and Carlos helped Roland back into the infirmary.   
  
"Carlos? But..." Roland started to say.  
  
"We are back. Andros is back...sort of. Tommy's missing sort of along with Leo." Petra filled him in.  
  
"What do you mean sort of?"  
  
Andros chose that moment to walk in with his arm around Ashley. "Hey Roland. What are you doing in here?" No one had a chance to fill him in.   
  
Roland just stared at him. "When did Tommy start going out with Ashley? Last I heard he and Sora were engaged."  
  
"They are. I'm Andros." Andros said. His gaze went to Roland's bandaged wrist.   
  
Roland hid his wrist. "Um long story. Would someone tell me what happened while...I was out?"  
  
"That my friend is also a long story and I can't tell you because I just got back." Andros said. "Let me get Dal to tell it to you."  
  
"I think I found it!" An excited yell came from the control room. They all ran into the room to find Billy grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"You found them Billy?" Dallas asked coming into the room.   
  
"Yeah. Andros helped me and from what he could remember we were able to track them." Billy said.  
  
"Good work you two." Dallas said and then looked at Roland. "You should be laying down."  
  
"I feel fine. Just call it a moment of stupidity." Roland said not looking Dallas in the eye. "Come on we've got to get them back." He said quickly.  
  
Dallas made a mental note to take Roland aside when this all was done. Something still wasn't right. But Roland was right. Their first duty was to get the three missing Rangers back.  
  
***  
Chrisman threw a disc across the room narrowly missing someone that was standing at the entrance to the room.  
  
"And I thought I was the one with the temper." Tierl said as he came into the room. "More good news?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Like always. Fuck this Tier! Why are we doing this? Who the hell are we helping anyway? We sure as hell aren't helping the Defenders!"  
  
"You know who we are helping! Someone that isn't that far from here. Keep it down! That someone can hear you! One would think you and I switched bodies instead of Andros and Tommy."   
  
Chrisman actually smiled at that. "You are right. Why did Dulcea make me leader? You are the one with the Rangering experience. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."  
  
"You want to tell me what was on the disc?" Tierl asked.  
  
"Not yet. I need to think about this. See if you can get a hold of Jimanya." Chrisman said and walked out the door.  
  
***  
Leo and Wes were dragged into Tommy and Zhane's cell. "So he did take you." Tommy said as soon as Tevu left. Wes was sporting a black eye and Leo's shirt was torn.  
  
"Wes this is Andros and Zhane they are Defenders. Andros and Zhane this is Wes who's from a dimension we landed in." Leo said.  
  
"Actually I'm Tommy. Andros and I somehow changed places. Actually, we changed places after you two disappeared. What happened?"  
  
"Timari was trying to get information from us." Leo said.   
  
"Tommy filled me in on what happened. How did something so small go badly so fast?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"So how are we getting out of this?" Wes asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"That I don't know." Zhane said. "I'm up for suggestions."  
  
"How about the direct approach?" A voice asked from the hallway. Astro Rangers, Time Force, and Defenders were there. Dallas had been the one to speak.  
  
Tommy stared at Andros in his Ranger costume. He hoped they would switch back soon. This was unnerving. Billy and Roland got the lock off and they were all out of the cell.  
  
They had to fight Rock Drones to leave the ship. That was easily done. They were all quite surprised that Telia, Timari, and Tevu didn't show up to stop them.  
  
When they got back to the Talorn two things happened. Jimanya appeared. And both Andros and Tommy collapsed.  
  
"You are the one doing this!" Dallas yelled at Jimanya. "You are the one who's their mentor. Why are you doing this to them?"  
  
"Dallas calm down!" Zhane said hoping to calm down his girlfriend. He didn't know why Dallas was saying that. He had been gone for awhile but he knew Dallas and this wasn't like her.  
  
"No Zhane. You weren't here when it happened. She's doing it!" Dallas said ignoring the tears that were falling from the Edenoi princess. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"I told Jorgan it was only time before you guys realized something was up. Yes I did it. But Dallas..." she was stopped by Dallas's fist.  
  
Zhane pulled Dallas out of the room. The others stayed to check on Jimanya.   
  
"I don't know what has gotten into my sister." Sora said. "I think it was a lot of things."  
  
"Well she's not the only one that has problems with the current situation." Jimanya said rubbing her jaw which hurt. She looked at Tommy and Andros who were stirring. "I should go."  
  
"Don't let Dallas chase you away Jimanya." Jason said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well the Lightning Ranger council did send me here for the next few days. But I think I'll keep away from Dallas."  
  
***  
Dallas and Zhane were now in Dallas' room. "What is the matter with you? Jimanya has done so much for us and you punch her in the face."  
  
"She's not telling us everything Zhane." Dallas said flopping down on her bed. "Right now I don't want to see Jimanya or the Guardian Ninjettis. There's something wrong!"  
  
"Dal you know I love you but you are acting crazy. Tommy told me what happened while I was gone. It must have been tough. But everything will be all right now. Trust me."  
  
"I think it's the dream I keep having. You and me are much older with a daughter sitting at the Surf Spot. Everyone's there except for Andros and Tommy. There's also a girl I've never seen before that is there. She seems really close to Roland. Then Jimanya comes and takes our daughter away. Also Ashley and Carlos are a couple."  
  
"Dal?" A voice asked from the doorway. They turned to see Tommy standing there. "You just described the dream I keep having."  
  
TO be continued! 


	9. A Family I Don’t Want

Title: A Family I Don't Want  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Some cuss words probably  
Summary: Dallas remembers something that happened the day Alexis died. The others are trying to deal with the news that they've just been dealt.   
Author's note: I said Loss of Light was next but I changed my mind. I don't get any nicer to them in this chapter. *'S separate fic from flashback.  
Disclaimer: If you've seen them on TV, they aren't mine!  
  
"What?" Zhane and Dallas both yelled.  
  
"With the exception of Jimanya that's my dream."  
  
"How are we having the same dream?" Dallas asked. "I'm not a Lightning Ranger! I don't have the signature remember?"  
  
"Be right back. I'm going to ask...someone." Tommy hurried out of the room.  
  
"Dal can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah." Dallas was distracted.  
  
"I know that this is probably the wrong time to ask but I really want to. We've known each other since we were six. You went from being my best friend to being my girlfriend. I can't see myself with anyone but you. Dallas will you marry me?" He asked taking a ring off his finger.  
  
Dallas was too shocked to say anything at first. She hadn't been expecting that question. But there was without a shadow of doubt the only answer she wanted to give. "Yes!" He slipped the ring onto her finger.  
  
"Dallas?" A very tentative voice asked from the doorway ruining the moment for Dallas. Standing there was Jimanya.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We want to do a few tests. Kerovians don't typically have psychic flashes unless they have the Lightning signature."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not Kerovian?" Dallas asked shocked.  
  
"No that's not it at all. This has left me puzzled. Billy can do the tests."  
  
"Fine." She said and went to the infirmary and allowed Billy to draw blood.  
  
"I'll tell you the results later." Billy promised.  
  
A few hours later all of the Rangers, including Jimanya, were called into the room. "I've got the test results back and they are very strange. Dallas you aren't Kerovian at all. You are 100% Edenoid."  
  
"Wait does that mean Sora's Edenoid too?" Dallas asked.  
  
"According to these results you two aren't related at all. I compared the DNA to some on the database and have found out whom Dallas is related to. I don't think anyone's going to be happy with it. Dallas you are the younger sister of Jimanya."  
  
Silence fell in the room. Dallas teleported off the ship. She reappeared in front of her parent's home. She was hoping her parents would tell her the tests were wrong. She had to be Kerovian. There was no way she could be Edenoid. No way that her sister was the traitor Jimanya. She knocked on the door.  
  
Her mother opened the door. "Dallas! What a pleasant surprise. Come in."  
  
Dallas did. "Is dad home? I need to ask the two of you a question."  
  
"Sure Dal. Take a seat and I will go get him." Both of her parents came in a moment later. "What did you want to ask?"  
  
"I'm your daughter right? A test said I'm Edenoid."  
  
Her parents exchanged glances. "Dal honey I guess you are old enough to know. We adopted you when you were a week old. We were going to tell you when you were eighteen but you disappeared when you were thirteen."  
  
"Then I am Jimanya's sister." Dallas said.  
  
"Dallas you are a princess?" Her father asked. "I always thought there was something special about you."  
  
"Dal honey is that what I think it is?" Denise asked looking at the ring that was on Dallas' left ring finger.  
  
"Yeah. Zhane and I are engaged. He asked me before I found out my life was a lie."  
  
"Dallas I know this is a big shock to you, but your mother and I love you very much."  
  
"I know. I love you guys too." She paused. "I punched Jimanya."   
  
"You punched your sister?" Her father asked.  
  
"Well I didn't know she was my sister at the time! She was the one that caused Tommy and Andros to switch bodies. She admitted to it. There's no way that I can be her sister."  
  
"You are Dal." Sora said. She had come in and no one had noticed. "She called home and asked. Her parents confirmed it. You are not my sister." She said fighting back tears.  
  
"You are my sister no matter what that test says."  
  
"You are both my daughters." Denise said. Geoff nodded. They hugged. Denise saw Sora's hand. "You are engaged too Sora?"  
  
"Yeah. Tommy proposed a few days ago. Wait. What do you mean too?" Dallas held up her hand. "You and Zhane are engaged?" Dallas nodded. "This is great! We can have a double wedding!"  
  
"Sounds good." Dallas said.  
  
"Maybe we should ask the uh king and queen of Edenoi? Maybe they'd like to be involved."  
  
"They just found out I'm their daughter. They probably don't want to be involved. After all the gave me away."  
  
"Dallas I'm sure they had their reasons. Maybe it was for your protection. After all Edenoi was a very hostile planet at the time. You met them before. What did you think of them?" Her father asked.  
  
"I thought they were nice. They were grateful of us saving Jimanya. They seemed to really love her." Dallas hated telling her adopted parents how great her birth parents are. After all, they were the ones that took her in when her real parents didn't want her.  
  
"Dallas you really should talk to Jimanya." Sora said. "You don't know how sorry she really is. Andros and Tommy forgave her and it happened to them!"  
  
"She's not telling us everything. I can tell. I want to know what she's so afraid to tell us."  
  
"Everyone's waiting for you to come back in order for us to jump. We've still got to get Leo back to the right time."   
  
"You are right. Rangering should be my first concern." Dallas said getting up. She gave both of her parents a hug before teleporating back to the ship with Sora.   
  
Jimanya was in the control room talking to Dimitria. Dallas walked past them. She wanted to tell Zhane she was back so that they could jump. Sora walked off to find Tommy.  
  
"Hey there you are." A voice said from behind her.   
  
Dallas turned around with a small smile. "I told my parents. They confirmed I was adopted when I was a week old. Oh and they are happy about our engagement. Sora wants a double wedding."  
  
"Dal about Jim..."  
  
"I don't want to deal with what I found out. We need to finish what we are doing. Are we going to jump or what?"  
  
"Yeah sure let me go tell Dimitria. Jimanya's leaving was what I was going to tell you." He went into the control room.  
  
They jumped. Jimanya left before they did. Dallas wondered if Jimanya did anything to help.  
  
They went to explore and found themselves in the middle of a battlefield. It looked like a battle from their own past against Ecliptor and Darkonda. There were Defenders fighting.   
  
The Solar Ranger, who they presumed was Roland, yelled "Tessa look out!" He said pushing the Comet Ranger down and away from a blast.  
  
'Tessa?' Was the mental reply of all of the Defenders that jumped. They all presumed the Comet Ranger would be Alexis or Petra. Was this like the dimension they landed in where Power Rangers was a TV show? But then Elgar and Ecliptor were there like their own dimension.  
  
They weren't sure if they should join the fight. The Defenders of this time seemed to be handling their own quite well. They got rid of the monsters without needing help. The Rangers from the dimension saw their lookalikes. The Star Defender came up to them and struck a defensive posture.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He saw Petra. "And why are you associated with a murderer?"  
  
"We are from a different dimension." Zhane answered. "Where we are from, Astronema was destroyed and Petra survived and became one of us. She took over Alexis' powers after she died."  
  
"If that's true," the Solar Ranger said. "Then what happened to Tessa?"  
  
"Who's Tessa?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Me." The Comet Ranger said demorphing. Both Tommy and Dallas gasped. She was the mystery girl from their dreams.  
  
"But...but...but." Tommy stammered. "I've seen you in my dreams! How is it I'm seeing you?"  
  
"Maybe we should have this conversation on the Talorn." The Thunder Ranger suggested.  
  
"Who's Talorn?" Zhane asked.  
  
"Ours." The Star Defender said. "But if you pull something..."  
  
"We won't." Jason said. The Defenders from this dimension grabbed their counterparts and teleported on the ship.  
  
"What happened to Alexis in your dimension?" Roland asked.  
  
"She was shot by a Velocifighter when she was thirteen. We had been Rangers on KO-35 maybe a couple of weeks before she was shot. Dimitria found a replacement with Tessa and we continued from there." The Sun Defender answered. "What happened to Alexis in your dimension?"  
  
Dallas had gone white. Zhane helped her into a chair.  
  
"She was killed by Astronema. She jumped in front of me and took a fatal shot." Roland answered.  
  
"We never found her body." Dallas said. "The morpher came back but her body disappeared."  
  
"What?" Everyone from her dimension, with the exception of Zhane, yelled.  
  
"I went back to get the body and it was missing. Remember Zhane?"  
  
*"Dal calm down. You've got a concussion." Zhane said. "Don't make me sedate you like I did Roland and Tommy." Roland and Tommy both had to be sedated because they were hysterical. Zhane would have done the same to Dallas but she had a slight concussion.  
  
"Zhane listen to me! Her body's gone. I went back to where we left it. And it was gone. Someone took it!" She started shaking. Suddenly a morpher landed in her hand. She didn't have to look down to know it was Alexis'. *  
  
"If only we had taken her body with us right away!" Dallas said.  
  
"Dal most everyone was injured or hysterical. You were hurt too."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Roland demanded. "I had a right to know! She was my girlfriend."  
  
"Uh guys maybe we should have this conversation later?" Leo suggested. Things could turn ugly as they did earlier with Dallas and Jimanya.  
  
"Leo's right." Sora said. "We should talk about this later. It's nice to meet you Tessa. Things are a bit of a mess where we are from.  
  
Roland wasn't happy to hear about what happened in this dimension. Alexis died at thirteen? What happened in our dimension that made it different? Is Dallas right? Does Jimanya know more then she's saying?  
  
  
***  
Want to know what happened to Alexis' body? Want to know what made Chrisman flip out? What does Tommy and Dallas' dream mean? Find out in the explosive chapter 10 Loss of Light, where things will never be the same again. 


	10. Loss of Light

Title: Loss of Light Author: Dana Rating: PG Warnings: Violence, cuss words Summary: Sometimes to protect the ones you care about you'll break the rules. Author's note: This is the big fic of the series. After this, is Judgement Day. That will answer the major question that comes up in this fic. I wrote the end of this fic, the beginning of Judgement Day, and a little bit of It's Me (Which is later in the series) over a year ago. Disclaimer: Don't own the ones that have been on TV!  
  
"You know Telia, I think we should capture the Sun Defender. She'd make a good evil ranger. There is so much pain in her heart she'd be very easy to manipulate."  
  
"But what about the agreement with Tork? It specifically says the royal family of Edenoi."  
  
"I know Telia but that agreement became null in void when Dark Spectre was destroyed. We have to prepare for the final battle. Someone's going to die. I can guarantee it."  
  
"I hope it's the brat Camie."  
  
"I'll leave her destruction to you sister dear. I know how much it means to you. We also need to capture Mira. The machines and scanners get weird vibes off her. I want to know why."  
  
"Anyone else to make note of?"  
  
"Nope. Everyone else needs to be destroyed."  
  
*** Dallas stared out the window of the Talorn. She had overheard Zhane say to the others that she needed to be sent back."  
  
"Dallas?" Zhane said from the doorway.  
  
"Save it. I already heard."  
  
"It's because we are worried about you. You scared us yesterday. Maybe some time off from rangering will do you some good."  
  
"What about Roland? Do I have to remind you that he slit his wrist?"  
  
"DALLAS ZHANE'S RIGHT. YOU NEED TIME OFF." Dimitria said. "SOMETHING'S OBVIOUSLY TROUBLING YOU, AND I DON'T THINK IT'S TESSA OR JIMANYA."  
  
"So you think sending me back is going to help me. All I will do is worry about you guys," Dallas said.  
  
"Dallas don't make this any harder then it needs to be." Zhane said looking at her. "We've already contacted your parents."  
  
"No one bothered to ask me what I wanted. I don't want to leave." She walked out of the room. She groaned as she felt the familiar tingle of teleportation.  
  
She heard Zhane say, "I'm sorry Dallas." Before she completely left the ship.  
  
*** "It's a go." Chrisman said as he entered Tierl's room. "But there's a snag. For some stupid reason, they sent Dallas back.  
  
"But then he'll."  
  
"Yeah I know so we have to go there. They didn't even think that it could put her in danger."  
  
"You think he'll go after her?" Tierl asked.  
  
"He'd go after any Defender that was by themselves. They did something stupid by sending her back. The big battle's about to start even if there's only one Defender to fight it." He walked over to a console.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Contacting the Defenders. They need to get their butts back to their own time."  
  
*** "ZHANE I'M GETTING A MESSAGE FROM CHRISMAN." Dimitria said.  
  
Zhane had been sitting in his chair in the control room lost in thought. He had been contemplating the decision they had made to send Dallas back. She'd hate him for it. But he saw no other choice. She was having a problem with something. And he, like Dimitria, didn't think it had anything to do with Tessa or Jimanya. "Let him through." Chrisman appeared on the screen. His look of disgust was easy to see. "What do you want Chrisman?" He like Dallas wasn't sure if they could trust the Ninjetti Guardians.  
  
"I want to fix the mess you just made by sending Dallas back. Don't you get it Zhane? You put her in danger by sending her back. If Timari attacks she'll be all alone."  
  
"The Astro Rangers are there. They'd help her if need be."  
  
"Yeah that's going to help when Timari sends starts a full attack! What she needs is Andros and Tommy. Well all of you of course."  
  
"Why don't you guys just come out and say what the problem is? You guys have been hiding something for as long as we've known you."  
  
"I do not have to defend myself. Our job is to protect the space time continuum. If I don't tell you something, it's for your own good. I have enough things on my mind besides worrying about how you guys will screw things up. You should be going back to help your fiancée not standing here arguing with me." He was gone.  
  
"Dimitria send us back." Zhane said with a sigh. Chrisman was right. It was a stupid thing to do. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to Dallas.  
  
He wondered how Chrisman knew that he and Dallas were engaged. He did say that his job was to protect the space time continuum. That was probably how he found out. Please don't let them attack until we get there. He silently prayed.  
  
*** Dallas there's still some of your clothes here. I think if you run out of clothes you'd fit into Sora's," Denise said.  
  
Dallas didn't say anything. She was still mad at Zhane. How could he do this to me? She wondered. Why don't they trust me?  
  
She heard a scream from somewhere outside. She ran to see what it was. She saw Rock Drones terrorizing a group of middle schoolers. She remembered fighting Rock Drones at that age. Course she was a part of the rebel army and then became a Power Ranger. She grabbed her morpher. "It's Morphin time! Sun power!" She ran out of the house before her parents could stop her.  
  
"Hey leave them alone!" One of them pointed at her and they quickly surrounded her. She fought them off as well as she could but there were way too many of them. It didn't take them long to pin her down. But she wouldn't go without a fight. She heard a blast and the grip on her arms disappeared. She looked up to see that the Astro Rangers had arrived. Her parents must have called them.  
  
Ashley helped her to her feet. "You okay?" She asked.  
  
"Fine thanks for coming."  
  
"Was in the neighborhood." TJ joked.  
  
"We better talk later." Cassie said ducking under the punch of one of the Rock Drones.  
  
"Good idea." Dallas said. "Carlos help me get these kids to safety."  
  
"Sure no problem." He said ducking away from Tevu who had just arrived. He ran over to help Dallas. "Where should we take them?"  
  
"How about my parents house? It's right there." Carlos nodded. "Come with me." She instructed the kids. They followed her. "You'll be safe here."  
  
Her parents appeared in the doorway. "Don't worry Sun Ranger. We'll keep them safe."  
  
She and Carlos dashed out of the house and back to the fight. They noticed the Ninjetti Guardians were there. They quickly got back into the fight.  
  
Camie sensed Telia before she saw her. She drew her weapon as she turned around. "This ends now Telia."  
  
"There's something we agree on. I will enjoy watching you die." Telia said also drawing her weapon.  
  
"You will be the one to die Telia. I have no plans to leave this world." They started their fight.  
  
Tierl and Mira were fighting side by side against many Rock Drones. Tierl couldn't help but think how close those two had gotten since they first met. He wasn't in love with her. He thought of her as a sister. He knew her heart belonged to someone else even if she did not know it. He had loved Trini and Cassie at one time but those relationships weren't meant to be. He hoped Cassie would be happy with TJ and that Trini finds someone else. He punched a Rock Drone hard after it tried to snap Mira's wrist. He knew this battle was going to be brutal. But if he had anything to say about it, no Rangers were going to die today. He Chrisman also believed it. It wasn't going to end the way it was supposed to. He was happy to see the Defenders were finally there. Now they could even the odds.  
  
Camie struggled to her feet praying her knee didn't buckle. She should have known that Telia would fight dirty. Telia was standing there trying to catch her breath with a hand resting protectively over her ribs. This was looking like the last big battle they had. But she swore she was going to end this feud today, even if it killed them both. She hoped it only killed Telia. She turned herself into a panther and pounced on Telia.  
  
"Camie no!" Chrisman yelled. She stopped in mid pounce. She turned around to look at her leader. His eyes were wide but she ignored him as she scratched Telia in the face. She hadn't planned to kill Telia in panther form. She knew that would be breaking some kind of rule. She slashed Telia a few times until Timari shot her off. She quickly changed back to her human form.  
  
Mira noticed right away that the Rock Drones seemed to be focusing on her instead of Tierl, which puzzled her. Why were they after her? She finally gave up, changed to her owl form, and flew away from the group. She noticed the Sun Defender was having problems. She landed behind Tevu and blasted him while he had his back to her.  
  
"Thanks." Dallas said.  
  
"No problem," she said. She had to fight with one hand though. She thought it might be broken. Tommy and Jason came over to help them. They were able to destroy Tevu but there were still a lot of Rock Drones, Telia, and Timari.  
  
Camie and Mira weren't the only ones hurt. Ashley was limping around with a sprained ankle. Dallas had a cut above her right eye. Leo had a broken finger on his left hand. And they were all exhausted. They weren't sure how much longer they could last.  
  
Andros and Tommy had a quick whispered conversation, as did the Guardian Ninjettis. They realized that there was only one thing left to do. Andros and Tommy suddenly realized what Tommy's dream meant. They knew to fire, as much energy as they knew it would take would end up killing them, but they were willing to make the sacrifice.  
  
They both turned and stood a distance away from each other. Tommy threw as much lightning power as he could at Timari. Andros did the same, drew the wind and lightning, and aimed it at Telia. The whole area lit up and no one noticed as the four Guardians joined in and fired their own powers.  
  
When the lightning and powers finally stopped, it was silent. Andros and Tommy collapsed. Timari and Telia were destroyed, and then the area was flooded with more light. When the light was gone, Camie, Chrisman, Tierl and Mira were gone. Standing in their places were a teenage red haired girl, a man that looked to be in his late twenties with sandy blond hair, Zack, and no one could believe what they saw. Standing next to Zack was Alexis. 


	11. Settling In

Title: Settling In

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

Summary: Everything changed in one single moment and everyone's about to realize there are consequences to every action.

Disclaimer: I want my own Power Ranger! I have one of the toys but I don't own the ones on TV. Sad but true.

Author's notes: almost two years later I finally update. This fic was originally called Judgment Day but they did a lot more settling in then judging. So the next fic will be called Judgment Day. Oh yeah someone else comes back in this fic ;) can't say who.

They were all in shock at seeing Alexis standing there. She wasn't supposed to be there. She died. The only ones who didn't look surprised were the rest of the Ninjetti Guardians.

Roland ran over to Alexis with tears streaming down his face. "Alexis!"

She took a step backwards and looked at Chrisman expectantly. He just looked back at her sadly. She turned back to Roland and said, "Who?"

Roland stared at her in shock. "Come on Alexis. You know me. It's Roland."

"I know who you are. We've been helping you. I just don't know why you are calling me Alexis. My name is Mira."

Roland felt like he had been slapped in the face. The woman who he had loved, who had died in his arms, who he almost killed himself so he could be with her, was standing right in front of him and she didn't even know who he was.

Sora leaned down to check Tommy. He was unconscious but alive. She turned to Ashley. "How's Andros?"

"Unconscious."

Roland watched as the Ninjetti Guardians teleported away. He wiped away the tears that were falling. She didn't even know him. He had loved her so much and yet she didn't know him. Wait maybe it wasn't even her. Yeah that was it. It was just another form that the Guardians can change to. He had held her when she died. Then he remembered something Dallas said. Alexis' body had disappeared. Did she actually live?

"Roland?" Zhane called. He turned his attention to his leader. "Can you give us a hand with Tommy and Andros?" He asked pointing at the unconscious Rangers.

He helped them teleport them up to the Infirmary. Then spent the next hour stitching up Dallas, setting Leo's finger, and doing tests on Tommy and Andros. They both looked like they'd be out for awhile.

"Zhane!" Jason yelled from somewhere on the ship. "You have to come here." Zhane, Dallas, and Leo ran out of the room. When they got to where Jason was, they found three people they'd never seen before pointing guns at Jason.

"Who are you?" Zhane demanded.

"Galactic police." One of them said in a strained voice, as if English wasn't her first language. "Sorry for the guns." She said and they put them away.

"You all are summoned to be witnesses at the trial of Cameron Lefcourt, Christopher Mansfield, Zachary Taylor, and Alexis Verte."

"Who are Cameron Lefcourt, Christopher Mansfield, and Zachary Taylor?" Leo asked.

"The Ninjetti Guardians." Jason said as realization hit him.

"Why are they on trial?" Zhane demanded.

"They broke the biggest rule that we have. They changed history." The third one said.

"We called your father Princess." The second one said to Dallas.

"Jeez news sure travels fast." Dallas said. "I just found out."

"The trial starts tomorrow. You will be teleported to the location. Mr. Dante, Mr. Oliver, and Miss Verte are not going to be on trial for obvious reasons. We'll see you then." The second one said and they teleported away.

"So that really was Alexis." Roland said from the doorway. "I thought it was just a shape she turned into."

Dallas didn't say anything. She hadn't said much since they came back. She didn't even protest when Roland stitched up her head wound. The reply to one of the Galactic Police was the first thing she had said.

"Dal are you okay?" Zhane asked concern etched all over his face. He tried to touch her arm but she turned away. "Look if you are still mad about us sending you back I'm sorry."

"It's not that. Well it is partially but it's something else. I don't want to talk about it." She said and walked out of the room.

Zhane ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't know what's bothering her. I mean besides the obvious."

"Too much for her to handle I guess." Jason said.

When Dallas left the room, she went to her room. She pulled Alexis' diary out of a drawer. She had never once read it but now she wanted to know more then ever what had troubled Alexis. Why she was alive. Why she used to cry herself to sleep. It looked like she had been writing in it ever since her parents died. She read it from start to finish. They were mostly her thoughts on her parents deaths, moving in with the Meyerson's, and Jay being in college. Then came the entries about being a Ranger. That was when she found the entry she had been looking for.

Dear Diary,

Something happened today that I just couldn't explain. I was walking around on KO-35 and the next thing I know I'm in some house with a woman telling me I am pretty much immortal. How can I tell the others? They wouldn't understand! What would I say, 'Hey guys guess what? I died but I was brought back and given the right to decide when I want to die." Oh yeah that would work great. They'd probably throw me off the team. I will only tell you Diary.

"Um Dallas?" Sora asked from the doorway. Dallas put the diary away, wiped away the tears, and turned to face her sister. "Your mother's here." Dallas knew Sora meant Queen Felicia and not Denise Meyerson. "She wants to talk to you. She's in the eating area."

Dallas wiped away the rest of the tears and said, "Okay."

When she got to the eating area she just stood in the doorway staring at her birth mother. She was happy to see Jimanya wasn't there. Queen Felicia turned around and eyed her daughter. She had a kind smile on her face. "Hello Queen Felicia." Dallas said hoping she wouldn't be offended. She felt like it was wrong to call this woman mom. She barely knew her.

"You can call me Felicia. I do not expect you to call me mother." Dallas sighed with relief. "I come to ask you to come with me to Edenoi for a few days. Your father and I would like to get to know you better. Dex will be there. Don't worry Jimanya will not."

"But the trial..."

"Your father and I have talked to the Galactic Police. You will not testify. We hate to use our position but it was the Galactic Police who told us that."

Dallas thought about it. She did want to get off the ship for a while. Not that she'd ever admit it to Zhane. And she could get to know her birth parents and brother better. And it was a plus that she wouldn't have to see Jimanya. "Okay. I'll go pack."

As she walked into her room and started packing a few things, she thought of the journal that sat in the drawer. She grabbed it and turned around. It fell out of her hands. "Alexis."

"So I've been told. Zhane, I think it was Zhane, said this was my room. Look I don't want to be here and I'm sure this is all an inconvenience for all of you, but the Galactic Police said I had to stay here until the trial was all over."

"Well it's going to be your room for a few days. I'm going to Edenoi." This felt weird to Dallas. She had known Alexis since she was six but it wasn't Alexis. She seemed so detached from the situation. She picked up the diary that she had dropped. "This is yours. The top bunk is mine." She finished packing and left the room.

Alexis surveyed the room before unpacking. She held the koala bear close to her. She remembered earlier. The Galactic Police came onto the ship and arrested all of them. But she wasn't sent to jail, no she was told to pack some things because she had to stay on the Talorn until the trial was over. She knew the Defenders didn't want her there. They had basically told her that. Of course they called her Alexis. But then again when she was arrested they called her Alexis Rhea Verte. She just wanted to know what was going on. She hated not knowing. She hated being on a ship with people she didn't know. She opened the book that Dallas had given her and started reading it. She recognized nothing in it till the last entries. She recognized the names of Chrisman, Tierl, and Camie. Whoever had written this journal had led a sad life she surmised. She looked at the clock and realized she had been there for a few hours, and was quite hungry. But she didn't know where to find food. She started walking around the ship. She found herself in some kind of control room. There was a woman in a white smock in a tube in the middle of the room.

"HELLO ALEXIS. I'M DIMITRIA."

"First could everyone call me Mira? And second, hello."

"NO PROBLEM MIRA. IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANTED?"

"Yes I was hungry and was looking for some food."

"YOU WERE HEADED IN THE CORRECT DIRECTION. JUST KEEP GOING UNTIL YOU FIND A ROOM AT THE END OF THE HALLWAY. THERE IS A COMPUTER THAT WILL MAKE ANYTHING YOU WANT."

"Thank you Dimitria." She left the room. When she got to the destined room. She found Roland and Andros there. They looked at her wearily. She'd been getting a lot of those looks. "I'm just getting something to eat then I'll leave." She said walking over and was about to key something into the computer. "We've got one of these at our base."

"Yeah but nothing beats Earth food." Andros said. "You remember Chinese food?" Andros asked. Roland just sat there picking at his food.

"Uh no. I have never eaten anywhere except our base. What number would I hit for that?" She asked. She had decided she should make the best of the situation. She wasn't sure how long she'd be staying on the ship.

"You like number 153." Roland said without even looking at her.

"Thanks uh Roland right?" She asked typing the number in. Soon she was pulling out a plate of rice. She sat down as far away from them as she could. She started eating. She had to admit it was really good. How did these people know her so well?

It was quiet the rest of the time.

When Dallas and Felicia landed on Edenoi the Royal Guards who bowed to them quickly greeted them. Dallas didn't think she could ever get used to that. She didn't like leading much less being bowed at.

"Follow me Dallas." Felicia said leading her down the hallway. "Originally you were named Antonia but I think Dallas is a lovely name. We never told them your original name. We didn't want people to start thinking you were Princess Antonia that supposedly died. We told them that you died so people didn't start wondering where you were." She stopped in front of two large doors. "Dallas we never wanted to give you up for adoption but we did it to keep you safe. At the time my brother-in-law was advancing on us and Jimanya was showing the Lightning Signature so we couldn't send her away. I never stopped thinking about the baby girl I handed to the Kerovian Government. Did your adopted parents treat you well?"

"Yes. They never treated me anything less then a daughter." Dallas said. She could almost not believe the story she was hearing. It was just a week ago that she thought she was just an ordinary Kerovian now she was the princess of Edenoi. It was quite a shock. When did her life get so complicated?

Felicia opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She found herself in the main room. She saw her father, Tork, and her Grandfather Lexion sitting there waiting for her it seemed. They rose and walked up to her and hugged her.

"So our little Antonia has returned." Lexion said with a smile.

"Who would have thought when you came here to help Jimanya that you really did belong here." Tork said with even a bigger smile. "Caran." He called. A servant woman came in and quickly bowed. "Please show Dallas to her room." He turned to his daughter. "I assumed you'd like to freshen up before dinner. Or take a nap."

"Uh sure." She said following Caran down the hall. She hoped someone would come get her later because she wasn't sure she could find her way back to the throne room.

"Here you are your majesty. Either I or another servant will show you the way to the dining room. If you have any questions let us know." She said curtsying then opened the door and walked away.

Dallas entered the room and gasped. She had never seen such a beautiful room before. It was huge! Bigger then all of the sleeping quarters on the Talorn put together. It had big windows, which were covered by curtains along one side of the room. Against another side was a large canopy bed. There were fresh flowers too. She opened one door and found a large bathroom and another door showed her a closet. It almost felt like one of the hotels she saw on TV. Maybe she could get used to this. She thought with a grin.

Zhane paced the Command Room. He didn't know what to do or think. His fiancé was on Edenoi getting to know her birth parents. One of his close friends who he had thought was dead was on the ship and had amnesia. His best friend and another friend were unconscious in the infirmary. Again. Another of his friends was an emotional mess and he didn't know how to help him. Also they had to testify in a couple of days. Some leader I am. If only he had been more concerned about what was bothering Dallas. He had sent her away without asking. It had to be Chrisman to tell him they needed to go back to help her. Maybe if he had done it differently, Tommy and Andros wouldn't be hurt, possibly dying.

What had happened during the fight? He wondered. One minute they were fighting and the next the area was filled with lightning. And yet there was something different. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was but it was different.

"ZHANE?" He looked up at Dimitria. "WHY DON'T YOU GO INTO THE RECROOM AND RELAX? YOU ARE A LITTLE HIGH STRUNG. YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET ANYTHING ACCOMPLISHED UNTIL THE TRIAL IS OVER."

Zhane knew she had a point, so he walked out of the room. He walked into the recroom and saw Leo was reading a book that he had leant him. He felt bad about the fact that they would have to postpone helping him.

Zhane paced the Command Room. He didn't know what to do or think. His fiancé was on Edenoi getting to know her birth parents. One of his close friends who he had thought was dead was on the ship and had amnesia. His best friend and another friend were unconscious in the infirmary. Again. Another of his friends was an emotional mess and he didn't know how to help him. Also they had to testify in a couple of days. Some leader I am. If only he had been more concerned about what was bothering Dallas. He had sent her away without asking. It had to be Chrisman to tell him they needed to go back to help her. Maybe if he had done it differently, Tommy and Andros wouldn't be hurt, possibly dying.

What had happened during the fight? He wondered. One minute they were fighting and the next the area was filled with lightning. And yet there was something different. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was but it was different.

"ZHANE?" He looked up at Dimitria. "WHY DON'T YOU GO INTO THE RECROOM AND RELAX? YOU ARE A LITTLE HIGH STRUNG. YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET ANYTHING ACCOMPLISHED UNTIL THE TRIAL IS OVER."

Zhane knew she had a point, so he walked out of the room. He walked into the recroom and saw Leo was reading a book that he had leant him. He felt bad about the fact that they would have to postpone helping him. "Leo I'm sorry." He said.

Leo looked up. "Sorry for what?" He asked putting the book down.

"Sorry for not being able to find your dimension. We can't do anything until the trial is over and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Zhane. It's not your fault. I'll get back eventually." Leo said and then added to himself at least I hope so. Would he be forever stuck in this dimension? It wasn't that he didn't like it; it just wasn't his own. He wanted to be with his friends and brother not with people who were still strangers to him.

Zhane nodded. They went back to what they had been doing without another word.

Dallas joined her family at the table for dinner. It wasn't the first time she had eaten with the royal family. After they rescued Jimanya from Count Dregen they had a large dinner. But this was different. This wasn't just the royal family of Edenoi. This was her family. And once again she was glad Jimanya wasn't there.

"Dallas I notice a ring on your ring finger. Are you married?" Her grandfather asked.

"Not yet. I'm engaged to Zhane. You met him. He's the Star Defender. We've only been engaged a couple of days." Dallas said quickly.

"He seems to be a very nice man. Hopefully you will bring him here before the wedding." Felicia said grinning at Tork. "We are invited to the wedding aren't we?"

"Of course!" Dallas said. "We don't know when the wedding will be except for the fact that it will be after we get Leo back to his correct dimension. Leo is a Galaxy Ranger from another dimension that was some how sent here. All we know is that he took a shot that was meant for his brother. We've been going to different dimensions hoping to find the correct one. Leo's a great guy."

"Dallas if you don't' mind me asking, but what happened between you and Jimanya?" Dex asked.

Dallas wasn't sure she wanted to tell them. How would they react to it? She wondered. They had to care about Jimanya more then they cared about her. After all they just found out she was their lost daughter. They'd of course take Jimanya's side. It would be wrong if they didn't. She took a deep breath.

"Alexis? That was the original Comet Defender that died right?" Dex asked.

"Yes. It turns out she wasn't dead after all. She's been posing as the Red Ninjetti Guardian Mira. Jimanya knew." She had to know. Dallas added silently.

"Dallas she didn't know." They all turned around to see Jorgan standing there. "I'm sorry your majesties but I couldn't help overhearing this conversation." He quickly said. "But Jimanya had no idea Alexis was Mira. She knew about the fact that she is practically immortal but she had no clue Mira and Alexis were the same person. The Lightning Council doesn't know everything."

"What about how she knew Leo had gone missing along with Zhane and Andros? Even I didn't know about Leo! Or how about the fact that she was responsible for Andros and Tommy switching bodies? She probably also knew what Andros and Tommy had to do."

Jorgan looked at the ground. "I wish Jimanya was here to explain things. This is what I know about the situation. As a member of the Lightning Council and Tommy and Andros' mentor, she was given top-secret information that she could not share with others. But she told me. She was informed what had to be done and what was going to happen in the fight that destroyed Telia and Timari. She cried after talking to you, how she wished she didn't have to lie to all of you. That was the hardest part for her. She told me she deserved getting punched by you."

Dallas saw that her family was now staring at her. Obviously they had not heard about her punching Jimanya. She didn't want to tell them and she sort of thought they already knew since they told her they knew about the situation. "I am sorry for punching Jimanya." She quickly said. "Things were just going way out of control." She said with a sigh. "I didn't know she was my sister at the time."

"I see." Lexion said. The incident wasn't brought up again the rest of the dinner. They talked about what would be expected of her and her coronation. She asked if her friends could be there and they agreed. She didn't think she could get used to being princess though. She hoped the others got through the trial.

True to the Galactic Police's word the Defenders and Leo were all teleported to a courtroom. The Astro Rangers were also there. Jason wasn't teleported because he was needed to keep an eye on Andros and Tommy. The Galactic Police had told them that ahead of time that one of them could remain on the ship to help with Andros and Tommy and this time it was Jason.

The Judge, who they was introduced to them, as Gallen did not look like a happy man. He was from a planet called Equinze. It was a far away planet. He had glared at them when they had entered the courtroom. Sora had said she was glad that a jury and not the judge decided this.

"Is there anyone going to represent them?" Gallan asked at the start looking at the three Guardians who were sitting by themselves at a table. "Didn't anyone volunteer?"

"I did." A voice said from the back of the courtroom. All heads turned to look at him. He was a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was carrying something in his hand that resembled a briefcase that could be found on Earth. An Alpha unit was following him.

"And you are?" Gallan asked.

"Zordon of Eltar."


End file.
